


TNA  - After the Wedding

by Britch06



Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britch06/pseuds/Britch06
Relationships: Robin Flores/Original Character(s), Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair), Sam Dalton/Sofia Russo
Kudos: 8





	1. The Choice

After barely any sleep the day is here, the day Sofia becomes Mrs Sofia Dalton. A ping of jealously hits me like a bus, he's really doing it, he's really going to marry her. I feel sad for myself, Sam and the twins it's not going to be a happy life for any of us, today will be the end of mine and Sam's affair as Sofia has seen to that with her so called deal and the twins will have her as a stepmother, but she will never love and care for them like I do. Today's the day I turn off my emotions for Sam put on a brave face and do my job as well as be Sofia's maid of honour. "Argh why did I agree to this? Why do I put myself in situations where I always lose? But I couldn't say no as much as I wanted to again she forced me into something I don't want to do. I couldn't make a fuss it wasn't worth it so instead I just have to let her rub the one thing I want in my face. She's won people like her always win." I try not to cry but the tears are rolling down my face then I hear it the other side of my bedroom door.

"Livvy, Are you awake yet?" Sofia shouts. I roll my eye "Come in" I say. "Livvy" she looks at my pjs and bed hair. "Livvy, How are you not dressed yet or even showered for that matter?" she asks me "Sofia, for the 100th time it's Olive not Livvy and as for the wedding, it isn't till 1.30pm and it's only 10am! We have plenty of time...." she cuts me off. "Not nearly enough time, Livvy. It takes hours to achieve perfection" I let out a small laugh thinking to myself 'Definitely does with a face like yours' "Something funny Livvy?" she asks me as she catches me smirking. "No, not at all Sophie" she pays no attention to my mistake as she hangs her wedding dress up as 2 other people enter my bedroom. "Erm...Sofia, who are they?" I point at them "1, Don't point it's rude and 2, I thought we could use your room to get ready? I figured you wouldn't mind getting ready together considering you are my maid of honour! This is Daniel he is my hair stylist and this is Lena my make up artist, Daniel and Lena this is the twin's nanny Livvy" "Actually it's Olive" I say with a small, smile but they don't return it instead they busy themselves round her at the dresser. I head for a shower to get away from it all. It's bad enough I'm her maid of honour now she's decided to make my room as her dressing area! Sofia 3 : Olive -10. Once, I'm finished in the shower I look at myself in the mirror 'How did I get into this mess?' I put on my best smile 'Right, you can do this, you are Olivia Nova Schuyler' "Livvy, are you done in the bathroom?" Sofia bellows from the other side of the door "I'll be 2 more minutes". I hurry to dress myself surprisingly the maid of honour dress isn't bad and would be something I would pick out for Jenny to wear at my wedding. It's a dusty pink chiffon strapped dress. I pull it on before heading back into my....her dressing room. As I open the door and enter she looks at me in the mirror "Livvy, why don't you let Lena and Daniel do your hair and make up? I can't have you looking common next to me now can I?" my face burns, I am fuming and I'm going to burst 'FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S OLIVE!! DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU SO IT ACTUALLY GOES INTO THAT TINY BRAIN OF YOURS O-L-I-V-E!! That's what I should've said but I don't I agree to letting her stylish work on me. Daniel does a half up half down do which is actually really nice and Lena does my make up to match the dress. Once they have finished Sofia comes up behind me "See with a bit of make up you look like you fit in now" She says with her hands on my shoulders as she starts to bend down to my ear and whispers "Don't forget our little deal, you and Sam end today!!" She looks at me again in the mirror as she smiles and straightens up again "Right I better get my dress on" she lets go and walks to the bed where her dress is then there's a knock at the open door. I turn to see Sam in the door way he looks at me "Olive you look....." he cuts himself off as he realises Sofia is in the room she screams as she's running towards the bathroom "Sam....!! You're not suppose to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!" I smile 'I think that ships has sailed considering he has to marry her' Sam snaps me out of my thoughts "Olive, what is she doing in her?" he asks me. I stand up and walk towards him "Didn't you know? Sofia thought my room was perfect to use as her own personal dressing room" "Omg Olive, I'm so sorry. If I had known I would of said something" he touches my arm before continuing "Shall we go for a walk?" I nod and follow him out of the room and towards the vineyard.

"Again, I'm so sorry about Sofia," I laugh, "Don't worry, I've come to realise when it's has come to her she always gets what she wants. Must be a nice way to live. Getting everything she wants handed to her on a plate." I say this as I'm staring out into the fields. I can't look at him, I can't bring myself to look at him knowing he's never going to be mine. "Olive, look today must...." I cut him off "Sam, I'm done!" he steps in front of me, I push myself to look up at him, his face looks worried maybe even sad. "Olive, what do you mean you are done?" "Sam, I can't do this anymore. If you marry Sofia then we are finished. I can't continue an affair with a married man and I won't let myself." I look down as my eyes start to well up then he grabs my chin and lifts my face up to look at him "No, no Olive don't say that. Please!" "I'm sorry but this just isn't going to work, so I think it's best for all of us if we put an end to you and me" as I say this I pull away from Sam and turn to start heading back towards the villa as I'm walking Sam is chasing after me before stopping in front of me again, he meets my eyes "But I don't want it to be the end Olive I need you." "Need me? Need me for what Sam? Huh? To be your other woman? Your play thing because Sofia isn't giving it to you?" I scream at him trying to hold back the tears "NO, it's not like that and you know it" he screams back at me "Then what is it like Sam?! Tell me because I have no fucking idea!!" he steps towards me furious "I fucking love you, Olive!! Now do you get it?" his hands run down his face. I'm shocked and confused, I stand there staring at him stunned. This changes everything but also changes nothing "Do you get it now? Now do you know why I can't lose you, Olive? The question is do you feel the same?" I look up at him "Are you still going to marry Sofia?" I ask him. He turns away from me "Olive, you know I have to. I don't have a choice!" my heart sinks because I do love him but I can't be the other woman I won't be. I set off towards the house passing him "Olive, where are you going?" he grabs my arm and turns me round to him. "You got my answer when you said you were still going to marry Sofia" I shout at him, "Olive, I don't have a choice. If, I don't do this the twins lose everything" he says pleading with me. "You do have a choice but I understand your trying to be a good son and father. Those twins deserve the best in life and if you think this is only way they can have that then go and have an unhappy marriage with a billionaire daugther and become CEO of your dads company but I won't be there to watch it." I wipe my tears "Olive, please..." "No, Sam we're done. but don't worry I won't say anything to anyone, I'll play my role today and till the end of the trip but once we are back in New York I quit." I pull my arm away from him and continue towards the house trying not to cry as I hear him call after me.

The next few hours pass in a blur. "Livvy, come on!" Sofia shouts we are outside the church Paolo takes Sofia's hand "Ready?" he asks her she smiles at him. "More than ever". As the church doors open the music starts up and Sofia starts walking with her father I follow. People smile at her telling her she looks beautiful and how lucky she is. I look up at Sam but his eyes aren't on her they're on me fixed don't move 'Oh, Sam this could've been our day. But it won't ever be' As we get to the front of the church Paolo hands Sofia to Sam who finally looks away from me. I find my seat next to the boys and it starts. "Olive, how long do weddings go on for?" Mason asks me "Yeah when does the cake come out?" ask Mickey I put my finger to my lips to shh the boys "You two shh! " I look back up to Sam and Sofia the priest says, "Samuel, do you take Sofia to be your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Sam looks at me, wait is this it is he going to go through with it? Then he looks at the twins then Sofia "Sam, what are you waiting for?" Sofia with a laugh trying to make fun of the situation. "Sorry I.......do," he says I look down not able to look at him. 'Keep it together Olive! Keep it together! Don't cry!' the rest of the ceremony I zone out, I'm numb. He did it, he ended us. I was brought back by people cheering and clapping. I look up to see Sam and Sofia are awkwardly kissing, that's not how it should be they should be! They start to make their way down the aisle I feel Sam's eye on me but I continue to clap, fake smile and look straight ahead avoiding all eye contact. "Olive, now do we get cake?" Mickey asks again "In a bit I promise" we all start to leave the church and the photographer rounds up Sam and Sofia's family I head to the back behind all the guests trying to hide because I don't want to be pulled into any photos I can't stand there and smile. "Where's Livvy?" I hear Sofia say "Sofia, I've told you before her name is Olive!" Sam says, "Ok where's Olive then? My maid of honour needs to be in the photos" I sink further away as I hear Robin say "Maybe she's in the bathroom? Surely you can still take photos without her?" 'Thank you, Robin' with that the photographer starts. I make my way towards the car park where I find Carter "Ms. Schuyler" he smiles "Carter I've told you before call me, Olive" I smile at him. "Ok Olive, you look very beautiful today. Wasn't it a wonderful wedding?" "Yeah, it was great Carter. Are me and the boy's going with you to the reception?" he smiles at me "Yes and the new Mr and Mrs Dalton" 'Oh great!! That's perfect' "Fantastic" I say to Carter as Sam, Sofia and the twins approach the car. "Olive there you are! You missed the photos" Sofia says. "Opps sorry" I can't even be bothered to make up an excuse. We all pile into the car and sit as far away from Sam and Sofia as I can and just share at my phone I can hear Sofia droning on about what I don't know but the ride seems to take forever I need to get out of this car.

15 minutes later we are at the venue all their guest are outside cheering them as the enter the reception as husband and wife. 'Come on Olive just get through the next few hours' as I enter with the boy's Vivian comes over "Olive, that dress is gorgeous! Come we're all at the head table!" "We?" "Yes Olive of course you as well your the maid of honour" 'Great' we follow her to the head table and sit a few seats down from Sam, I don't look at him but I can feel his glaze on me. As the night wears on after the speeches and lots of food, it's time for the first dance. 'I can't do this anymore, I can't wait till the end of the trip I need to leave now!' Once the music changed everyone heads to the dance floor I turn to the twins "Hey, I think your dad would love it if you both went up and show him how to really dance." "Yeah dads moves are bad" laughs Mickey "why don't you come Olive?" Mason asks me "I would but I need to use the bathroom first but you both go up and I'll see you in a bit" I smile at them. They smile back "Ok Olive, come on Mason lets show dad how to really dance" "hey" I call at them, they turn "Can I have a hug first?" I ask them both they smirk and both hug me I try not to cry but I can't help it they pull away "Hey Olive are you crying?" Mickey asks me I laugh "It's wedding they always make me cry. Now listen you take care of each other won't you?" "Olive, we are only over there, and we'll see you from there" Mason says before they run onto the dance floor I grab my stuff and head for the door as I do I turn to look for Sam, he's dancing with the boy's laughing even. I turn back and leave the venue and call for a cab. "Olive?" I turn "Carter, Why are you not inside enjoying the party?" I ask him "I just came out for some fresh air. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine thanks just got a bit of a headache." "I have some pills in the car if you need them?" he smiles at me. "It's fine thanks Carter I'll be ok in a minute" I smile back at him "If your sure? It must be hard?" I look at him confused "What must be hard, Carter?" "Watching the man you love and who loves you marry such a soulless woman" "Carter, I don...." I'm about to protest, but he cuts me off "Ms. Schuyler, I might be old, but I am not blind, I've worked with Sam long enough to know when he's in love and when he looks at you, it's the same look he used to give his wife. God rest her soul. For what it's worth I think you two would of been perfect together" "Thanks Carter" I smile "I'm going back in, I'll see you in there" Carter turns and heads back to the party. A couple of minutes later my cab arrives I get in and book the next flight to New York as I head back to the villa.

As I enter my room it's a different scene from this morning all the make up, hair brushes etc gone but Sofia wedding dress box still remains on the bed. I place the lid on top and it says on the lid 'Here's your happily ever after' I chuck the box across the room upset. I pull out my suitcase and start to pack it all away I have 3 and a half hours till my flight leaves. Once I check I have everything I grab my phone and call another cab to the airport with 3 hours spare. Waiting outside the villa my phone pings.

*1 New message from Sam Dalton* the notification reads. 'Don't open it, Olive! Leave it!' I put my phone away just as the cab arrives I hand my case to the cab driver and he puts it in the boot as I get in the car. *Ping* my phone goes off again, I pull it put of my bag *2 New messages from Sam Dalton* 'Leave me alone!' I decide to turn off my phone. I just stare out of the window what a beautiful place Italy is! We pull up to the airport and I head for my plane. As I sit waiting I get bored, so I turn on my phone and it pings relatentlessly notifications read * 4 Missed calls from Sam Dalton* *5 New messages from Sam Dalton* I start to panic what if something has happened to the twins. I open the text messages.

'Olive, Where are you? Mason said you went to the bathroom 20 minutes ago but my mom didn't see you in there.'

'Olive, I'm starting to worry now where are you? I'll meet you!'

'Please talk to me! At least let me know you are ok?!'

'Olive, Please answer your phone!!'

'I just spoke to Carter, he said he saw you out the front and you looked upset. Just let me know you are safe?!'

What do I do? If I text him back he'll want to know where I am if I don't he won't stop texting.

I go against my better judgment and reply.

'Hi, I'm fine and safe no need to worry about me enjoy your day!'

Less than a minute later my phone rings his number is on the screen. I roll my eyes not wanted to answer it but I press to accept button and put the phone to my ear "Olive, finally! Why have you been ignoring my calls and texts?" "First off, I've ignored 2 messages the rest came after I turned my phone back on and second instead of worrying about me you should be enjoying your wedding day that you so desperately wanted!" I snap at him. "Olive, You know I didn't want this, we have been through this! Where are you? I'll meet you!!" "It's too late Sam" "What do you mean? Where are you?" "I'm somewhere that I'm no longer your problem..." in the background I hear Sofia "Boo-bear there you are, it's time to cut the cake!" I hear him pull the phone away "I'll be 2 minutes, Sofia" "Ok I'll see you inside!" she says before Sam speaks again. "Olive, What do you mean? Please just tell me where you are" I'm just about to speak and then I hear the tannoy 'All passengers for flight number 287 to New York City please start making your way to the gate' "Olive, Please don't tell me that's what I think it is!" he sound pleading "Sam, I have to go" "Olive, wait! Don't do this!" "I didn't Sam, you do!" I hang up and turn off my phone before he can say anymore. I walk towards the gate and board my plane ready for the long flight ahead.

I sleep most the flight, once we land I text Jenny to let her know I'm back.

'Hey Jen! Back early from Italy. I need your help!'

'Hi Olive, God I've missed you but how comes your back a month early? Can't wait to see you. Whatever you need I'm here!'

'Sam's married that's it! It's over! I couldn't stay and watch their fake marriage I told him if he married her we were over, but he married her anyway for the boy's legacy. I need help to pack my stuff out of his penthouse!'

'Oh Olive! I'm so sorry! Did you tell him about Sofia cheating? Of course, I'll help you. Just tell me a time and I'll be there!'

'Thanks Jenny. No that was a part of her deal I didn't say anything about her affair she won't black list me from getting a job at any major company. Ok shall we say in the next hour? I want to clear my stuff as soon as possible.'

' What a bitch! Sure, I'll see you in an hour and I'll have a strong coffee in hand for you!'

'See you soon Jenny'

I leave the airport to grab a cab and head to Sam's. Once I get to the lobby I head for the lift to go up. When the doors open it feels like a million years ago I came for my interview, if I had known then what I know now I probably wouldn't of taken the job. The door opens again to the penthouse I make my way to my room it seems so quiet but I need to get started packing up I go over to my wardrobe and start taking out my clothes and packing them into a suitcase when I spot the gold dress I wore to the Gala, I still has his aftershave on it. I can't take this, so I leave it hanging and take all my other clothes, shoes make up then I hear the lift open. "Jenny, I'm in here" I call before she pokes her hair into my room "Someone need a hug and coffee?" She comes over to me hands me the coffee and wraps me in the biggest hug ever. "Oh Olive, I wish it didn't turn out like this!" "Me too Jen but nothing I can do now is there" She pulls back with a mischievous grin "Well we are in his penthouse all by ourselves what do you say to having a little fun?" "What do you mean by fun?" I ask he "Well get back at him? Like cutting a whole in the back of all of his shirts or just wreak the house." "Jen, I would but the twins would get the blame for the shirts and it's the twins home I can't do that to them." "Ok, I get it how about this what if you left the boy's a note under their pillows so only they will see it?" "Yeah, that's a good idea, I think their like that." I go over to my desk take out a pen and paper and start writing.

'Hi Mickey and Mason,

I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye properly. I hope you both can forgive me. I will miss you both. Make sure you take care of each other and keep those experiments and pranks coming but don't tell anyone I said that! Hopefully I will see you both soon with a nice Italian tan. Good luck with the new school year you will smash it! Also go easy with the pranks on Sofia or not.

Love Olive x'

I fold up the note and walk to the boy's room and place it under Mason's pillow as he always flips his pillow every night so will probably see it. Once back in my room I finish packing up the last of my stuff. Jenny and her brother Jace had agreed I can stay with them for a while, all I have to sort out is a job. As we get to Jen's, Jace helps us move the boxes from the car to their flat "Olive, How was Italy?" Jace asks me. "Erm..yeah, It was good!" "Is the pizza better over there?" "Do you know what I didn't actually try any pizza to be honest" "what you were in Italy for over a month and you didn't try any pizza? Olive, who are you?" he jokes. A few days later I'm in the kitchen as Jace walks in shirtless as always. I let my eye trail down his abs then he snaps me back to reality, "Olive, just the person I wanted to see" "What trouble are you in now?" "Me in trouble...no never," he says with a smirk before he continues "I was speaking to your Uncle Pete we are a bit short-staffed at Tallulah's so if you wanted a few shifts just for now there are a few hours going" "Jace, that's really sweet but I don't know. I don't even remember how to pull a beer pump anymore!" "Oh, Olive that's rubbish it's like riding a bike do you remember that summer we worked there as dish washers? It will be like old times" I blush because I do remember that summer it was the summer where Jen went to stay with her nan but Jace didn't go because they had a massive fight and their parents thought some space apart would do them some good. It was also the summer me and Jace lost our virginity to each other but the thing is Jenny still doesn't know about that.


	2. That Summer

10 years ago

"Jenny, do you have to go? Who am I going to hang out with all summer?" "Olive, You have loads of friends not just me. Plus you will be busy with your summer job! Promise me one thing make sure Jace turns up on time please" I sigh, "Ok, I will but it won't be the same without you!" I hug her as we stood outside her mom's car. "I will be back before you know it" Jenny mom beeps the horn. Jen smiles at me "Right, I have to go see you in a few weeks! Love you" "Have fun! Say Hi to your Nan. See you soon! Love ya Jen!" She gets into the car and waves as her mom drives off. 

I hear Jenny's front door close then footsteps coming down the stairs, "So my sister has gone then?" I turn to Jace "Yep, she's gone. It's a bit rude not waving off your sister?!" "Hey, I said bye in the house. Anyway I'm off to meet some mates. Laters" I grab his arm, and he turns to me "Olive, what are you doing?" "Well, I don't know if you forgotten, but we are both due to start work in 20 minutes" "Olive, you didn't really think I was going to stick to my mom's deal and go to that job did you?" "Poor Jace, didn't you know your mom spoke to me last night, and she asked me to tell her if you don't turn up" I smiled at him. "So, what is she going to do if I don't ground me?!" he laughs. "No, nothing like that she's just hidden your car keys so you can't use it for that concert you want to go to at the end of summer" he looks surprised. "What?! No, she hasn't! She can't do that! My friends have already given me gas money for that trip" "If you don't believe me go back inside and look? But you will be late" he sighs "Fine, lets go!" We take the subway to my Uncle Pete's bar and restaurant as we get there. Jace tries the front door "It's locked guess we tried" I shake my head at him "If you have forgotten we were told to go through the kitchen door round the back" Jace sighs "and stop sighing!" I tell him as we walk round the back to let ourselves in.

Uncle Pete is waiting for us "Olive! How is my favourite niece?" "Funny, Uncle I'm your only niece!" he laughs, "Which is why you are my favourite" he wraps me into a hug. "Jace always a pleasure to see you. Right you two your Tallulah's t-shirts are there in the box in the corner get change in the toilet's. I'll probably start you both off with taking out meals until the washing up starts piling up. We both heads over to pick up a shirt "Hey Pete, Do you have a large? I can only see small and medium?" Jace asks, "No, sorry not at the moment I need to order some more. You can get into a medium right?" "I guess". We go to get changed, once I'm changed I head to the kitchen Jace isn't far behind me, when he enters the kitchen I nearly fall to the floor laughing. "Ok it's not funny, Olive" Jace shoots at me "Really because I think it's hilarious! You look like Hulk trying to squeeze in to Barbie's clothes! It's definitely tight just don't make any sudden movements you might Hulk out of it!" "Ok, Olive have you finished with the jokes?" "Sorry, I'm just getting started Jace" Uncle Pete comes into the kitchen and takes one look at Jace and tries to hide a laugh "Great, you managed to squeeze into it then. It's a little tight but will do for now. Right I have an order for 2 steak burgers, BBQ ribs and kids pizza. Jace the pizza dough, base sauce and cheese are all in the fridge behind you think you can manage to make a pizza?" "Please, give me something difficult to do" Jace gloats. "Cool, Olive the BBQ ribs and steak burgers are in the stock room fridge you grab them and I'll grab the rest" I head off to the stock room and grab both and take them back to the kitchen. 

Jace has rolled out the pizza base and spinning it around his hand above his head "Ok, no one likes a show off Jace" "Aww Olive are you jealous you can't do th..." he's cut of by the dough landed flat on his face. I howl laughing "Wow, I'm so jealous I didn't get a dough facial" "Jace you have to get a new ball of dough now" Uncle Pete tells him. Once we are finished we take the meals out to the table while Uncle Pete starts the next order as the day goes on we make a start on the washing up Jace washes and I dry up. "You two want something to eat?" Uncle Pete asks us both. "Like what?" Jace asks him "Anything you to want might as well while we've gone quiet" We both go for the steak burger. By the end of our shift we are both drained "Omg, My feet are going to fall off!" I tell Jace "Well if they do, I'm not carrying you home" I playfully slap him "Thanks! Such a gent!" We both laugh and get our stuff to head home.

2 Week's later I'm getting ready for work when my mom call's up to me "Bubble, Jace is here for you" "Ok, Mom I will be down in a minute. A lot had changed in the last two weeks, the first few days I had to keep knocking for Jace to make sure he turned up work then by the end of the week he started calling for me. He has actually been really sweet we've been chatting outside work too, and we even went to see the new Grown ups film together. I've spoken to Jenny a few times, she's having fun with her Nan in Wilmington, North Carolina. I head downstairs to meet Jace "Hey, are you ready to go?" He asks me "Yep, Bye Mom! I'll see you later!" "See you later Bubble" she shouts back as we head out. "So, Bubble what's the story behind that?" he says laughing, "I wondered if you were going to ask about that. My mom has always called me it since I was a baby as I apparently looked like a Bubble on the scan!" "Makes sense now". 

We make our way to work via the subway, as soon as we get there we have a table of 30 so, Jace and I help Uncle Pete dishing up the meals after all the meals are out Uncle Pete gets behind the bar as they are busy. We start on the washing up "Olive, can you turn on the tap I need more water" I reach for the tap and turn it on as I do a plate is in the way and the water splashes all over Jace. He is soaked I can't help laughing at him, "So, you think it's funny do you Olive?" Crap I have no where to run I'm trapped between the side of the long fridge, the sink and a wall behind me with Jace blocking my only way out. He swipes the water in the sink at me, I try to cover myself but it's no use I'm drenched, Jace is laughing, so I get him back swiping water at him. We are both soaked "Give up, Olive" both of us still splashing water at each other "No, not till you do" both of us laughing, I'm not completely sure how it happened but Jace's lips are on mine at first I'm shocked but then my hands move to the back of his neck pulling him closer which backs me into the wall behind me. His hands move to my hips to lift the bottom of my shirt up when the kitchen door opens we spring apart it's Sarah "Sorry guys more washing up" "Thanks Sarah. Is it still busy out there?" I ask, "It is quieting down now, thank god! I have a few more plates to bring in, so I'll be back in a minute" she's left the kitchen Jace has continued washing up not looking at me this is how the rest of our shift together went in silence. 

As we are about to leave Jace finally speaks "Walk home together?" He asks "Yeah ok if you want?" "I think we should, we need to talk about earlier!". We say bye to Uncle Pete and leave, "So, about earlier. What was that?" He asks "I don't know, I have no idea what happened. One minute we were messing about the next we were kissing." "How do you feel about kissing me?" "It wasn't as weird as I would of thought it would of been considering you are my best friends brother but it was nice. What about you?" "Me? I've wanted to kiss you for ages but like you said you are my sister's best friend I could never get you alone with out her being there, so I gave up trying." "Your lying!" "No, I'm not I'm being serious. Do you remember that time we met for a milkshake then you turned up with Jenny and I made the whole excuse that the signal was rubbish hence why Jenny didn't get my text inviting her?" "Omg!! No!! I thought why didn't it send after the signal was better?" I laugh. "I figured you didn't see me as anything other than your best friends brother. So I gave up trying" "Well Jenny's not here now so what if we start again?" He smiles at me as we reach my house "I'd like that! So if I was to ask you on a date tomorrow night you would say...?" I smile back at him "I would say pick me up at 7pm" "Ok see you tomorrow at 7" He smirks at me as he waves bye and I head into the house.

The next evening I'm getting ready to go on my date with Jace when my dad comes into my room "Hey, baby girl what are you up to tonight?" "I'm just going bowling with a few friends" *lie* "What friends?" "You know Carly, Rebecca, Amy, Jace and Tommy" *another lie* "You and Jace seem to be spending a lot of time together recently" "Dad, we do work together, and he is my best friends brother" "Are you sure that's all it is? I know what an 18 year old boy's mind is like" "Dad, It's not like that at all he like a brother to me!" *lie number 3* "Ok, I trust you, have a good night" "I will" 10 minutes later I hear a knock on the front door I run down before my parents can answer it and shout bye to them as I leave. As I get outside, I pull Jace along with me "Hey, where's the fire?" "Sorry, I just didn't want my parents asking awkward questions!" he laughs "I get it. Have your parents been asking you a million questions too?" "God, my dad asked why we were spending so much time together and also he told me he knows what goes through a 18 year old boy minds. It was so embassassing." He laughs "Come on lets go!" 

We take the subway to the bowling alley and change our shoe once we get there. "Lovely foot wear, very on trend" "You can make fun of me all you want but at least I don't look like I have clown feet" I laugh. He turns to me "You know what they say about big feet" He winks at me "Yeah I do, they have massive heads!" "HEY!" he says with a giggle. "Let's play. By the way I play to win" "Is there any other way?" we start playing Jace gets a strike on his first go. "That's not fair!" "Do I smell a sore loser" "Oh believe me, you will be the one that loses" "What do you say to raising the stakes?" He asks, "What do you have in mind?" "Ok, if I win I will choose where to go for dinner and a kiss. If you win you can choose the place for dinner and you don't have to kiss me." "But want if I want to?" "Well that's up to you, Olive" we continue playing and I end up winning. I start to rub it in his face"Yay! I won! Loser!" He laughs walking towards me "Congratulations, you beat me, Oli..." I cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss which I won, his arms circle round me pulling me tighter against him to deepen the kiss. When I do finally pull away he's smirking at me "So, where are we going for dinner?" He asks me. "I'm not actually sure. I haven't thought that far a head yet! Why don't we walk and have dinner the first place we come across?" "What if the first place we see is a diner?" I laugh "Well I'm cool with that if you are?!" "Ok, lets go!". 

We leave the bowling alley and the first place we come across is a greek restaurant we head inside and order our food. "So who's playing at that concert you are going to at in a few week's?" "Erm...I can't remember!" I laugh "What? You don't know who's playing?" "Ok, I'll tell you the truth it's a house party. I just told my mom it was a concert because I know she wouldn't let me go." "who's party is it?" "It's Aidan's brother party." "Sounds like fun." "Yeah it should be." "So are you all set for college?" I ask "I nearly set just a few more bits to sort out but yeah I'm excited" he smiles at me "I hope Columbia is ready for you!" I laugh. After we get the cheque we start to head home "So, Olive are we telling Jenny? About this." He asks me "I don't know how she will react. I kinda want to see where this goes first." He smiles "I know exactly what you mean. Probably for best" we come across a street performer playing a guitar as I'm about to walk passed him, Jace grabs my hand and starts dancing with me. "Jace!" He spins me out then back towards him, I laugh! "I love your laugh, Olive." I look up at him as I snake my arms around the back of his neck, his eyes meet mine then flit down to my lips. His lips crash against and he deepens the kiss, his tongue dances around mine as his hands covers my bum and he squeezes I smirk against his lips "Jace!!" He pulls away and smirks at me, "Come on lets get you home before your parents send out a search party" He drops me back home as soon as I get in I head to bed then my phone pings it's from Jace.

'Night beautiful! I've had the best night, can't wait to do it again! Jace x'

'Aww! Jace, I had an amazing time too. Definitely doing it again. ;) Sweet dreams xx'

Over the next week and a half we went out on a couple more dates, go-karting, a pic-nic and the Zoo. On Saturday, it's dad's birthday he's having a BBQ with family and friends coming over even Jace and his parents are coming. It's 5pm when people start arriving I'm helping mom with the salad when I hear him "Hi Olive, you look nice today" I turn to him "Thank you" he smiles at me and looks over to my mom who has her back towards us then plants a quick kiss on my lips. I blush as he pulls away "Do you need any help Mrs Schuyler?" He asks not taking his eyes away from mine, "Oh thanks Jace, but we are all done now!" Mum tells him as she takes the salad out to the garden. Jace wrapped his arms around me "I've missed you" he says, "You only saw me last night" "Still too long" he says before planting another kiss on my lips before we hear someone heading in, so we spring apart as dad comes into the kitchen "Hey, Jace" "Happy birthday Mr. Schuyler! "Thanks, you guys coming outside?" "Yeah, we were just heading out there." We both join everyone in the garden.

Later dad and uncle Pete are deep in conversation I look over to Jace who is already looking over to me and nod towards the house. We sneak inside, and I grab his hand then lead him to my bedroom, but he stops me on the stairs "Olive, I don't think this is a good idea! Your dad will do his nut if he catches us!" "He's busy Pete will keep him busy for ages. Plus all I wanted to do was show you Jenny's birthday present I've been working on!". He hesitates then follows me as he comes into my bedroom, I close my door, and he looks around "I've not been in here since I was 8" I laugh "yeah, dad kinda doesn't let me have boys in here!" He looks worried "Don't worry he won't catch you in here! Come on sit while I get out her present" he sits at the end of my bed while I get Jenny's present and sit next to him. "So what is it?" I pull the photo album out of the bag "It's a photo album with pictures from when we were kids right up to recent ones we've taken" we flick through the album. "Olive, she's going to love this! Such a lovely idea!" He smiles at me "Did see the photo of our trip to that water park?" He laughs "No, but that day was awesome! Well, until you pushed me into that pool" I burst out a laugh. "That was funny" "Oh really?" Before I know it he starts tickling me and I collapse backwards and start moving up the bed to get away but it's no good! "Jace" I laugh then he stops as he is hovering above me looks at my lips "You are so beautiful, Olive".

I loop my hands around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. He deepens the kiss when his hands slides up the side of my leg and under my top to my boobs. He pulls away a little "Is this OK?" I smile "More than" as I pull him back to me and slide my hand under his shirt feeling his abs, and he smiles against my lips. I move my hands to his back, and he presses against me more as I bite his lip he groans then moves his lips to my neck "Jace" I moan, and he continues kissing down to my collarbone. I pull him back up to my lips then lift his shirt to take it off he looks at me as I pull it over his head "Olive, we should stop" "I don't want to" then his lips smash against mine his tongue plays with mine. He pulls up again "Olive, I've never...you know! I've done stuff just not that" I cup his face "Jace, Me neither!" "Are you sure?" I nod then it's like something breaks in him because he doesn't hold back or fights it anymore. 

He starts to undress me and the only time his lips leave mine is when he takes my top off, we are both down to our underwear. He pulls right back to look at me "Wow, you look absolutely stunning! Olive" "Stop looking at me and show me how stunning you think I look!". He collapses against me, his hand slide down my body and stop between my legs before he slips into my knickers. He starts stoking me "ohhh...Jace" I moan, he whispers against my ear "Olive, you're going to have to be quiet unless you want your dad to kill me!" I smirk as he nips my ear lobe. "Also tell me if it's uncomfortable" he says "Oh, believe it's anything but uncomfortable!" This spurs him on more as he runs his teeth gently against my neck before pulling my bra out of the way to suck my nipple. Every touch makes me tingle "Jace, I need more!" With that he slips a couple of fingers inside me and starts moving, I bring his lips back to mine to hide my moans. He starts to kiss down my body "Jace, where are you going?" He looks up at me "Just lay back" he says before planting a kiss inside my thigh then his tongue brushes against me "Jace....oh! That feels..." his tongue slide inside me and I struggle not to scream with pleasure. I pull him up to me "My turn!" I tell him as I push him against the bed and start kissing his neck and down his body as I reach his pants, he shudders as I pull down his pants. He's hard, I take him in my hand as I lick the tip he lets out a small groan, I smirk as I take him into my mouth then his hips buck upwards as I slide my tongue around him. He grabs the bed sheets, clenching his fist as he bites his lip trying hard not to moan aloud. He then places his hand behind head guiding me "Olive....." moving me faster along him and it's not long before he pulls me up pushing me against the bed. 

"Olive, are you sure about this? I won't regret this but I don’t want you to either" I smile at him "I'm sure! Condoms top draw, on your left" He leans over, opens the draw pulls out the condom packet and places one on himself before hovering above me again "If it becomes uncomfortable tell me, and we'll stop! Ok?" "I will" I smile at him. He positions himself at my entrance as he kisses my lips just before he enters me. I wrap my arms around him. He pulls his lips away to look at me keeping his eye on mine as he starts off slow "Jace more" he starts to speed up, each thrust more powerful than the last. His gaze finally leaves mine as he leans in to kiss my neck, he groans against it "Olive.....ohhhhh!" I smirk "Shhh!" His lips come to meet mine to muffle out our moans, I dig my nails into his back, and he bites my lip. My hands move to his bum, pushing him down to deepen his thrusts he gets the hint and goes harder "Ohh...god...that's deep!" "Jace I...I want to be on top" he flips us over until I'm straddling him. I start riding him "Fuck me, Olive! Shit....I'm going to cum! Cum with me!!" I start to ride him harder bringing myself to the edge and we both fall over it together! I collapse next to him panting I turn to him, he's smiling at me "Olive, that was..." "Amazing, incredible or unbelievable?" He plants a kiss on my lips "all three!" He says.

Just then there a knock at the door both of us look at each other in shock, Jace gets up grabbing his clothes scrambling to put them on as the door open I wrap the blanket around me and mom walks in she catches Jace in just his pants "WOAH!!" Mom screams as she closed the door again, averting her eyes, she closes it enough to not see anything but also enough to talk to me "Olive, I just came up to tell your Uncle has booked a weekend away for me and your dad for his birthday we leave in a bit and won't be back till Monday. I was going to ask if you are ok to left on your own or if you wanted a friend to stay but I guess you can ask Jace if you want? As long as you are being safe?" "Oh mom, that's cool. Safe?" "Yes, Olive safe as in using protection" "Omg, mom!! We weren't doing anything I was just changing and....and...." "Bubble you don't need to explain, you are 17 nearly 18 years old. But don't tell your dad I've ok him staying!" No point trying to deny it there isn't one excuse I could use that to cover this up! "Ok, mom just don't tell dad about what just happened" "I have no idea what you are talking about but I'd advise you to get dressed and come down to say bye to your dad before he comes up!" "Ok". I start getting dressed as I hear mom heading back downstairs. Jace comes over to me "So a weekend with a free house? What ever will we do?" Jace asks I smirk at him "Hopefully more of that but right now you need to play hide and seek and hope to god my dad doesn't catch you!" "Ok, I'll text my mom tell her I went to a mates and I'm staying there tonight." "Right, I shouldn't be long see you in a bit!" I tell him before going to say bye to my parents. "Hey sweetie, are you going to be ok on your own?" Dad asks "Of course! Pjs, ice cream and the movie channel! I'm set for the weekend!" Mom looks at me knowingly before she pulls me in for a hug "Bye bubble, make sure he wraps up!" She whispers as she pulls away I blush. I wave them off as they leave, mom has done all the clearing up from the BBQ so I head back to my bedroom as I open the door I call out for Jace and before I can react he tackles me onto the bed.

Over the next 24 hours we only leave my bed for food or showers. It's now Monday lunch time my mom and dad will be back tonight. We are laid in bed kissing when my phone rings "Crap, it's Jenny!" Jace smirks. I answer the phone "Hey, Jenny! How have you been?" I ask her thinking Jace will stop as I start talking to his sister, but he doesn’t, he continues kissing along my jaw, "Olive, I'm great thanks only 1 more week till I'm back! Have you missed me? Do you have any juicy gossip?" She asks me as Jace starts to nibble my ear lobe then moves to neck before "Erm.....no...no gossip sorry. Yeah, I've missed you too! How is your Nan?" He moves further down my body "Aww Olive! BFF should never be apart this long. Next time Jace can be the one that...." I don't hear the rest of the sentence because his mouth is pressed against my centre "Ohhhhhhh....." I cry out before hearing Jenny again "Olive, are you ok? Did you hear what I said?" Jace looks up at me and presses his finger against his lip to shh me before spreading my legs wider to give him better access. I try to focus "Yeah, yeah, Jen I'm OK I just stubbed my toe." "Ouch I bet that's painful! So, what do you think?" She asks. I want to ask what she is on about but I can't focus "Yeah, it's a great idea! Jenny, can I call you back? I've got to clean up before my parents come back tonight. Ohhh...yes!" I say as Jace doubles his efforts "Great, I can't wait! Yeah, of course! Olive are you sure you are ok?" "Yeah, I just found $50 in my jean pocket" lame excuse, but it's all I could think of. "Ok, we'll speak soon!" She says, "Soon, bye!" I say before hanging up. Jace come up "Couldn't keep quiet could you?" He smirks against my lips. I pull him tighter to me before he places my legs over his shoulders and pins my hands about my head as he takes me again.

A week later Jenny is back and we were going tell her about us, but with Jace off to university and me still in high school neither of us could see how it would work. Sadly we call it a day and never mention it again.


	3. Never have I ever

3 Weeks after leaving Italy and Sam behind I take a job at Tallulah's while I wait for interviews for my dream job. I've been getting endless calls and texts from Sam, but I never answer or reply.

"Olive, please talk to me!"

"I need to talk to you! There's something you need to know! Will you just answer your phone."

"We're back from Italy. I've seen you have cleared your room out. We all miss you. The boys loved your note. Please meet me. We need to talk, Olive."

After 2 weeks I got fed up and change my number so, he can't contact me anymore. Whatever it is I don't want to know he made his choice when he said I do. It's Friday night one of Tallulah's busiest night and I'm working with Jace and Ben behind the bar. It's 9pm when a bunch of city slickers come into the bar "Here we go losers! Let's make this interesting, the first one to get one of these lovely males or females to buy them a drink gets all the contents of the tip jar" Ben says "Dude, there's over $100 in there!" Jace tells him "Scared to lost Jace?" I wink at him. "Ha, Olive I never lose! With a face like this I can't lose!" He winks back at me. "You are right about that!" I tell him "See, Ben even Olive agrees" "100% you do have a face only a mother could love" I shoot at him. Ben is doubled over laughing "Oh is that how it's going to be? Right it's definitely on! Prepare to lose! Also, Olive if I remember rightly you couldn't get enough of this face long ago!" He says with a smirk. "Ooo...Olive, what's the story behind that?" Ben asks me 'SHIT!' I think before answering him, "No, story Ben he's just making crap up again!!" I give Jace evils, and he smirks knowing I'm annoyed with him then we are interrupted by the city slickers. I watch Jace and Ben flirt trying to get a drink off one of them as one guy next to the girl Jace is talking to gets my attention "Hi, what can I get you?" I ask him "Alright love, Can I have a vodka, lime and soda please?" asks the man in his British accent ooo there is my in! "So, what are you doing in the states?" I ask him I can see Jace watching me while still chatting to the same girl. "Oh, just business! A bit boring really. So, I won't bore you. Have you had a good day?" he asks me "Well, I was until my co-workers decided to place a bet to see which one of us can get one of you guys or girls to buy us a drink first and who ever wins gets the contents of the tip jar" I say loud enough so the girl that Jace is talking to can hear. "WHAT?!" says the girl before throwing her drink in his face and walks off, I laugh "Oops, I guess she didn't know she was a bet, but you know what they say honesty is the best policy. That's why if you allow me, I would like to help you win that bet by buying you a drink Miss?" says the guy I'm talking to "Olive! And thank you very much Mr?" I ask, "Liam" "Right, Liam for both drinks that is $8.95" he hands me the money and I hand him his change before he joins his co-workers. I turn and see Jace wiping his face "Well you were right, I can't resist that face" With that I lick his cheek "Yum, white wine and soda" I laugh "Olive, that wasn't funny! why did you do that?" Jace ask "Erm...because I wanted to win. Which by the look on Ben's face the guy he was chatting to wasn't interested either. So, I have won!!" I put my hand to my head giving him the loser sign! He can't help but laugh! "I'm going to clean up, will be back in a bit!" he says before walking off.

Later as we are locking up Jenny walks in "Hey guys, I thought I'd meet you so we can walk home together." I smile at her. "Awesome, while you are here you can help clean up!" I throw her a damp cloth, she catches it and starts to wipe over tables. Uncle Pete comes out of the kitchen with a bottle in his hand and calls me over "Olive, I keep forgetting that table of 14 we had the other day the woman who booked it came back the next day and left a bottle of strawberry vodka for you. She said you haven't tried it yet and being helpful." "Awesome! Yes, she was asking people what she could get her 7 year old niece for her birthday I over heard and suggestion a make your own perfume set. Do you mind if I split this and drink it here with the boy's? They did help too" I tell him "Yeah of course but lock up and keep it tidy. Right I better get home before your Aunt Tallulah tells me off for working late again, Night!" "Thank you and Night" I smile at him. As I walk over to them shaking the bottle Jace notices me "Don't tell me you've raided your Uncle stock!" "No, Jace I haven't! A customer left it for me so who's ready for some drinking games?" All 3 of them look at each other "I'm game" Jen says before the boys agree. I grab 4 glasses, and we take a seat at one of the tables "Why don't we play never have I ever?" Ben asks us, I roll my eyes, "I'm in but there isn't a lot I haven't done" Jace tells the group "Ok, so this game will end up with me, Ben and Jenny sober and you finish the whole bottle?" I tell him before Jenny starts "Ok, Never have I ever had sex at a party" 'Fuck! Parents party's don't count right' Jace and Ben drinks before Jace turns to me "Come on, Olive surely you've sex at a party?" "Nope, don't think I have!" I shoot back at him. "It's can be any party like a high school one or a family member's one!" He's smiling at me and I drink "Olive!! Why am I just finding out about this now? What party? Who with?" Jenny asks me 'Great now I have to make up a fake hook up. Thanks, Jace!!' "Erm..do you remember Laura Hillers party at university then I don't remember his name!" I tell her "Yeah I remember that party, but I didn't leave your side all night as I didn't know anyone, so I don't think it couldn't been that one!" "Yeah, your right must have been another one! Anyway who's next?" I try to change the subject quickly. It's Ben's go "Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite sex?" me, Jenny and Jace drink I laugh, "Ben, that one was too easy!" "Hey, it was one way to get you guys to drink where I didn't have to" he laughs "My turn, never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" Jace says and me, Ben and Jenny drink he looks at Jenny "What? Who?" "Jenny points at me and Jace whips his head round "It was a dare, when we were like 15?" I say as I laugh "Anyways, I believe it's my turn. Hmmm, Never have I ever performed oral sex in the middle of a cinema!" I say trying not to laugh as Jace's eye dart to mine then he drinks "Jace!" Jenny shouts at him then turns to me "Olive, How did you know?" she asks me 'Crap I didn't think about this' "Oh! I was there a few rows infront and I caught them as I went to the bathroom" Jenny looks at me weirdly of course she does, as if I had seen it and not been the girl he was doing it to I would have told her? "Speaking of bathrooms I need to use it. Will be back in a minute" Jenny gets up and head for the bathroom. "Ok, I know there is something going on with you two, the looks you two have been giving each other and the fact you licked his face earlier. Definitey not just friends!" Ben says "Nothing is going on! I don't know what you are talking about!" I tell him "Olive, I'm anything but stupid! A blind man could pick up the fact something has happend between you both!" "Ok, Olive and I have done things friends don't normally do but Jenny doesn't know and we would like to keep it that way" Jace whispers to him. "Things meaning Olive was the girl in the cinema?" Ben asks "Ok, It was me!! We had a thing about 10 years ago we were each's others first but it was over before it began!" I tell Ben then I hear her "Olive, is that true?" Me and Jace whip round and see Jenny 2 feet away from us.

'No, no, no, no, no!' "You and my brother slept with each other?" "Jen, you were never supposed to find out!" I tell her as I get up from my seat and walk towards her, but she takes a step back not wanting to be near me "YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER!! WHEN?!" she shouts at me, "Jen, It doesn't matter it was a long time ago!" I say but she is having none of it! "Olive, just tell me how long you have been keeping this a secret?!!!" I can't deny it there's no point "Summer 2010. When you were at your Nan's" "10 Years!! Wait it all makes sense now! Whenever I called my mom she would tell me how Jace was out all the time and how she thought maybe he had a girlfriend then I would call you right after and you were always busy. She was worried because he had disappeared from your dad's BBQ and wasn't home for day's, but he came back the Monday evening the same time as your parents were coming home. Hang on! I phoned you that Monday you were making weird noises and I thought I heard someone in the background but you never mentioned anyone was there, so I never pushed it! I heard you...." Her face goes pale "Jen, please you have to listen to me!" I step towards her before talking again "Things happened that summer, we were spending so much time together working, hanging out and stuff we grew closer then things went from there! I never meant to keep it from you, I just didn't know how to tell you" I step towards her again. "You slept with my brother then kept it a secret for 10 years! What kind of best friend does that!" "One that didn't know how you would react. It's not like I could just drop it into a casual conversation like Jen would you like a coffee and oh by the way I lost my virginity to your brother!" "I rather that then you never telling me and finding out by chance! You were supposed to be my best friend! No, wonder Sam chose Sofia!" Jace interrupts us "Jenny, this must be a shock but what the big deal? Yes, she is your best friend and I'm your brother, but we did nothing wro..." He doesn't finish his sentence as Jenny slaps him before storming out. I go to chase after her but Jace pulls me back "I think it's best we let her cool off first!". I start to cry Jace tries to hug me but I push him away and run off into the kitchen. Did I really just lose my best friend? In a month I lost my best friend and the man I love.

I'm sat on the floor against the fridge door not sure how much time has passed before I hear the kitchen door open again. Jace wonders over to where I'm sitting on the floor before taking a seat next to me. "Olive, I'm so sorry! When Ben asked about us I shouldn't of said anything" "No! No, you shouldn't of maybe then I'd still have a best friend!" I get up and run off into my uncle's office but Jace follows me in here to. I'm sat at my uncles desk Jace comes round and sits on the desk in front of me "Olive, I promise, once she calmed down and thought about it she'll be fine!" He lifts my chin to look at him. "Don't cry! If, it will make things better with you two I'll tell her it was all my doing! I pursued you, I mean just look at me no wonder you gave into temptation!" I can't help laughing at him "Oh shut up!" "Ah ah ah, I got you to smile Olive so that's n achievement!" I roll my eyes before he continues "but seriously she won't be mad for long!" "What do we do about going home?" I ask him. He looks round the office as he gets off the desk and walks over to a cupboard pulls down the handles and pull out bed pops out. "How did you know that was there?" He smiles at me "Once I came in early and I caught Pete sleeping on it when I asked him what happened he said he had a bust up with Tallulah so slept here for the night. Now if I miss the train home I kip here. You take the bed and I'll take the couch" I look at him in shock "Wait, back up a minute you came to work early?" Jace roll he's eyes at me "Out of that whole sentence you only hear I came to work early!" "Well, yeah the shock of it stunned me. So, I didn't hear anything else!" We both laugh Jace then leaves the room.

5 Minutes late he comes back with a bottle of rum and 2 glasses. He sits on the desk with his back towards me. I get up from my seat and sit next to him on the desk and kick off my boots as he pours us both a drink then he speaks "I know Jenny is mad and I'm sorry she's upset but I don't regret that summer one bit Olive" I blush "It might make me a bad friend but I don't either" I nudge him, and he smiles as he downs his drink. "So, this thing with your boss is it well and truly over?" "Yep, It was done as soon as he said I do!" "He's a fool and Jenny was way out of line to bring it up!" I down my drink, and he fills both our glasses again. "What if Jen was right about Sam? I clearly wasn't enough to make him call off the wedding so maybe I'm not good enough!" Jace gives me a questioning look "No, Olive you are too good it seems to me that he's not good enough for you! If I loved someone who wasn't my fiancee I would do anything in my power to be with them" I sigh before raising my glass "Here to being free, single and not giving a damn" we clink glasses before downing our drinks again "Argh, does that taste ever get better?" I ask him "Nope you just get to drunk to care if you drink enough" I giggle it's hitting me already must be the vodka too. We down two more drinks and now we both can't stop giggling I rest my head on his shoulder "Do you remember that time you took the label off your dad's shaving foam and stuck it on a bottle of whipped cream?" Jace chokes on his drink laughing at the memory "Yeah, he couldn't figure out for weeks why his nose smelt of dairy for weeks!" we both laugh.

I sit up to look at Jace, and he looks at me for some reason I feel drawn to him I want to kiss him. He runs his thumb over my lips then his other hand cups the other side of my face, and he kisses me hard, pushing further on to the desk. His tongue dances with mine I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss turns more urgent, his hands slip under my jumper and up to my bra, where he unclips it. My hands move to unzip his jacket and slip it off before slipping them under his t-shirt feeling his chest, his abs and his back. He pulls away "Olive, we shouldn't" "I know but I don't want to stop". His hands slip down from my boobs and under my tights and into my knickers. In this moment I need him, and he can tell that by how wet I am as I feel him smile against my lips as he touches me. He whispers on my lips "Feels like you've missed me as much as I've missed you" I pull him back to my lips and bite his bottom lip. With that he pulls my legs up around his waist and places me against the cold oak desk "I want you...." He says, "Then take me" I tell him. Then, he pulls down my tights and knickers, I undo his belt and jeans as soon as he's free of his jeans, his pant are down, and he is inside me and I wrap around him adjusting to his size. I start to move up to match his pace. His lips move to my collarbone then back up to my ear lobe before he whispers into my ear "God I missed you I've missed this" "Me too" I tell him. He thrusts harder, each one making me cry out louder than the last. I can't hold back anymore, I call out his name as I hit my peak he hits his right after and my head collapses against the desk, he kisses me on the lips. We get up and grab our clothes to redress, Jace looks at me "Olive, we should forget that happend with everything you have going on at the moment I think it's best" "Yeah, you are right! Nothing says sorry to you best friend for sleeping with her brother like sleeping with her brother again!" I say with a laugh, and he smiles at me as he opens another cupboard and pulls out a couple of blankets and pillows passing me one. "Let's get some sleep and thing's will hopefully be better in the morning!" He come over and kisses me on the forehead "Night, Olive" I smile at him "Night, Jace" I get into the bed, and he curls up on the sofa before clapping which turns off the lights I giggle "I didn't know he had clap on lights" I say to Jace in the dark "Neither did I until I was staying here one night and I let out a fart which turned on the lights" I howl at this "Eeeewww Jace!" "So I'll know if you fart Olive!" both of us are laughing before we quiet down and drift off to sleep.

"Olive, wake up!" I feel someone poke me "Olive, come on wake up" I start to stir when I realise where I am. I turn to see it's Jace poking me "Morning, Did you sleep ok?" he asks me as I sit up "Yeah, I slept fine" I then grab my phone to see if just had text me but nothing. "She'll come around but for now we need to get out of here before Pete comes in. The gym over the road has a shower we can use before we grab some breakfast" He smiles at me "Ok, let's go" We grab our stuff, lock up and head to the gym. As we get inside a lady behind the desk smiles as she spots Jace then it drops as she spots me with him "Jace, need to use the shower again? Let me guess you were at some wild party and you missed your bus" she says to him with a flirty tone, and he laughs as he leans on the desk to talk to her "Nah, nothing like this time I had a bust up with my sister and I thought it was best I stay out of her way for a bit" "oh no, I hope you sort it soon! So, is she with you?" the lady points at me 'SHE? Great customer service' "Yeah, she is. Olive this is Emma, Emma this is Olive" I just smile at her but she doesn't return it "Olive huh? That's a weird name! Is she needing to use the showers too?" I go to speak but Jace beat me too it "Actually it's Olivia, but she prefers Olive and yes she will need to use the showers too." "Well Olivia is a much nicer name I don't get why you would shorten it but each to their own I guess. Jace as for the shower I'm not sure I can let you in today sneaking one in is easy but two." I roll my eyes 'Could she be anymore obvious' "Oh, come on Emma, what if Olive and I use the same shower room?" her face goes red she doesn't like that idea one bit and looks round "Ermm...I guess I can let you both in to the shower rooms but you have to be quick" she gets up from her desk and takes us down some stairs she points at the ladies shower "Olivia here're the ladies, clean towels in the lockers and soap on the shower wall, be quick" I head in as she takes Jace down to the men's showers.

I grab a towel and undress to take a shower it's so warm on my skin, I start washing my hair and let the water run down my face. When did my life become such a mess? Sam is now married, I'm back working at my Uncles bar, sleeping in my no longer best friends spare bedroom, slept with her brother again and now I'm taking a shower in a gym because my best friend hates me. Tears start to fall down my face, then I hear the door to the shower room open "Olive, are you done yet?" Jace asks, "Oh, nearly! How are you done so quickly?" "When Emma means quick she means quick, I've learned otherwise she comes in to check on you" 'Of course she does' "Ok, I'm coming out now I just need to dry off and get dressed" When I come out of the shower I see Jace sat on a bench I was expecting him to be at the door. "Are you going to sit there while I get dressed?" he smirks "Olive, I've seen you naked plenty of times. But if it makes you feel better I'll turn my back?" "Yeah, if you could that would be great" He turns and I start to dry myself "So, Emma what's the deal with her?" I ask him "What do you mean, Olive?" "She seems erm...smitten with you" "Does she? I haven't noticed" He says with a laugh. "You have! She seems to bend over backwards for you and she definitely doesn't like me" "What are you asking Olive? Are you asking if me and her are just friends or more? Why are you even bothered?" "I'm not bother I just thought she was rather rude to me and you can see who you like." "I did notice. There's nothing going on between me and her there never has and never will be." "So you flirt and slip her a few lines to get her to let you have a shower? She a pretty girl" "Well she might be pretty, but she's not my type at all. I do flirt with her to get the shower I want yes but doesn't everyone?" "I don't thanks!" I shoot at him as I start to get my clothes on "Oh, you do Olive!" "What! No, I don't!" "You do! That's why lasts night happen!" I don't have an answer for that, and he knows it, so he doesn't say anymore about it. "Are you dressed yet?" "Nearly just my boots" he turns round "We'll grab some breakfast before heading to work then hopefully she's calmed down by the time we get home." We head out of the shower room and up the stairs at the top Emma looks up from her desk Jace smiles at her before saying "Thanks" as we leave.

This shift goes by pretty quickly around 8pm it starts to quiet down, so I restock the snack bar as Jace comes over to me "A bunch of suits just walked in Olive, I need a hand" I put down the crisp packet I have in my hand and turn to serve these guys and that's when I spot Robin the other side of the bar, he notices me straight away. "Olive!! How are you? Where have you been?" "Robin, Hey. I'm great thanks. What about you? I've been here and staying at Jenny's. How was the rest of the Italy trip?" I smile at him "It was ok, I guess. I'm good thanks in fact I'm excellent now I'm joint CEO of Dalton part of Dalton and Russo Enterprises with Sam!" "What? Joint? But I thought Sam was going to be sole CEO?" "Oh, Olive you missed so much. When is your break? I'll fill you in on everything!" I look at the clock "I could take one in 5 minutes once we've served this lot" "Ok, come and find me in 5" He walks off and sits down we 4 other people. My head is spinning with questions, what happened? And why are they joint CEO's?. Then, I remember Sam's texts 'There's something you need to know' 'we need to talk'. Now I'm more curious than ever I tell Jace I'm taking a break and go off to talk to Robin and suggests we sit away from everyone, so we walk over to a table in the corner.

"So, Olive why did you leave Italy so suddenly? Why did you quit?" Robin asks, "Don't act like you don't know why Robin! I never took you for stupid." "Olive, I told you that the only person that was going to get hurt in all this was you!" "I know. But enough about that. What has happened? Why are you and Sam joint CEO?" "Well about a week after you left, Sam seemed pretty down we were all at the villa and Sofia made a toast to her and Sam and their long happy marriage they were about to have then Sam just flipped told her it wasn't a happy marriage, he didn't love her and never could. Then, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sofia when she opened it was papers telling her he wanted an annulment." "What?" "Yeah, he wants out of their marriage, Dad wasn't happy but Sam managed to talk him round and convince him to let us be joint CEO's. Which is actually alright I get the CEO title but half the work load!" he laughs, "What about the merger? Sofia?" "Well apparently you can't unmerge companies once they are merged, so we run the Dalton side and Paolo runs the Russo side. Sofia she stayed in Italy. I think she had a fancy man on the side." 'She definitely did' "Wow, a lot has happened then. How are the twins?" "Yeah, The twins are ok but I think they miss you. Their new nanny just isn't cutting it. Sam has been looking for you, he'll be happy when I tell him you're working here!" "No, Robin you can't tell him I work here or you've seen me!" "Olive, why?" "I need to move on with my life and as crappy as it is at the moment I don't need anymore drama in it" "Ok, but the boy's miss you and come on you've not done to bad! You landed a job pretty quick and a place to live" "It's my uncles bar hence why I got it so quick. Plus I might not have a place to stay as me and Jenny have fallen out I will find out later." "Oh no, I'm sorry what have you fallen out over? What about your parents?" "Nothing I want to discuss thanks and my parents living in Dubai they moved there 3 years ago for my dads job. I'm sure Ive told you that before" "Ok, anyway I better get back to the guys. Hopefully see you round Olive and take care of yourself" "Thanks, You too Robin" I head back to the bar where Jace is "Who was that?" he asks, "Oh, That was Robin. Sam's brother" Jace's facial expression changes "Was he bothering you?" "No, not at all. He was just asking why I left so suddenly." I don't mention what else he told me. "Ok, now your back I'm going for my break" "Ok, see you in a bit".

It's the end of our shift, and we are locking up "Time to face the music I guess" I say to Jace "Yeah, hopefully she's calmed down now". We take the subway home as we get closer to the flat I get so nervous that I feel sick "Do you think she'll forgive me?" I ask Jace "Olive, there's nothing to forgive. Jenny just needs to get over herself ok?" He smiles at me "Ok, we better head in" Jace opens the door with his key the flat is dark maybe she's in bed it is pretty late. Jace turns on the lights and we head to the living room she's not there as we walk to the kitchen her bedroom door is open Jace turns on the light and her bed hasn't been slept in but there's a note on the bed. I go over and pick it up and read it out

'Olive and Jace,

I've gone to stay with mom and dad please don't call or text. I need space from you both. I'll contact you when I'm ready to talk.

Jenny x'

She's gone!


	4. The Lie

I wake up the day after seeing Jenny's note I want to text her telling her I'm sorry, but she has asked us not to, so I put my phone back down when there's a knock on my bedroom door "Come in" Jace comes through the door with a tray in his hands. "What's that?" I ask him, "I thought you might be upset about Jenny, so I made you breakfast. But don't get to excited it's just scramble egg on toast with coffee and orange juice." He places the tray on the bed as I sit up "Aww that's so sweet! Thank you! Where's yours?" "I had a protein shake as I'm hitting the gym today" "That's not breakfast!" "Not you too, Jenny always tells me off about that" we both go silent at the mention of her name "So what time do you start work today?" He asks me "Opening time, You're finishing early today aren't you?" "Yeah, got to take my car in to have new tyres put on, so I'm only in for 3 hours," he tells me while I eat my breakfast. "Right, I'm going head to the gym before work, I'll see you there!" "Ok, see you later" He heads out then I start to get up and ready for work.

An hour later I'm scrolling through my social media and saw Jace shared a photo 10 minutes ago It's him all sweaty at the gym with the caption 'Use it or lose it! Support local businesses! Get fit while doing it. #noexcuses' I can't help commenting.

'You know using the sauna to make yourself look sweaty doesn't count as a work out! haha'

2 Minutes later *Jace has replied to your comment* 'And when was the last time you came to the gym, Olive?'

'Actually I was at the gym only a day ago if you must know! I don't need a gym to work out I have legs and the sidewalk.'

30 seconds later *Jace replied to your comment* 'I recall that was to use the shower, not the equipment and the only thing I've seen you run for was the icecream man! ;) haha''

'Might of been but I was still there! BTW loser you left your house keys here shall I bring them to work?'

1 minute later *Jace replied to your comment* 'It doesn't count haha. Oh crap yeah if you could, Please! I need to get back to it see you later.'

I scrolled up, and that's when I spot the Nextus Gym logo in the background of his photo that was the one we went to yesterday. I could drop his keys off before work as he might want to get changed, but he would've said right? I'll do it anyways. It's about 45 minutes before my shift starts as I head into the gym I'm really not looking forward to seeing Emma again but I'm just here to drop off Jace's keys. As I get to the desk no one is there, so I wait and wait and wait by now it's been 10 minutes behind the desk there is a door that says *Staff only* I could knock on there surely someone will be in there? Plus I'm fed up with waiting now, so I make my way to the door I'm just about to knock when I spot them through the window on the door, Jace and Emma her skirt is pulled up and his gym shorts are around his ankles, he's between her leg that are wrapped around him, his lips on her and her arms are around his neck. I feel my cheeks heat up and my body start to shake he said nothing was going on with her, he lied to me! I run out of the gym and head to work why am I crying? We aren't together. I get to work and head for the toilets I clean myself up, pull myself together then head to the staff room to change into my t-shirt so I can start cleaning the bar.

15 minutes later Jace comes through the door "Hey Olive, did you bring my keys in," I don't answer him I just pull his key out of my pocket and hand them to him without looking at him I just turn away and continue cleaning the bar. "Olive, are you ok?" "Fine thanks" I still continue what I'm doing still not looking at him "Ok, if your sure" I just nod. I continue the next hour in silent he tries to talk to me a couple of time, but I just ignore him "Olive, seriously what is wrong?" "I said I'm fine! Now, I'm going to change the barrel I'll be back in a bit" I head to the cellar. I find the barrel that needs changing but the clip won't come off I'm trying for what seems forever then Jace appears at the door "Need help?" "No, I can do it myself!" "Clearly you can't Olive you've been gone 10 minutes," "I said I can do it! I don't need or want your help!" I shout at him, "Woah, ok you seriously need to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" he snaps back, "Currently, this stupid barrel clip!" I had enough and end up kicking the clip and it pings off and lager sprays me until I'm covered can my day get any worse! Jace is laughing which is making me even more pissed off "Still don't need my help," he says with a smirk as he's turning off the gas which I forgot to do. "You know what! It's all yours!" I push pass him and head out to the bar and pour myself a drink and down it in one then I hear him "Hi Olive" just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse I know that voice I don't even have to turn round to see who it is. I guess Robin couldn't keep it a secret. I finally turned round and there stand the man I left in Italy 4 weeks ago.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" "Well as you refused to answer my calls and texts then your number was no longer in service. So, when Robin mentioned to the boys this morning he had seen you I wanted to see you for myself. I needed to know you were ok." "Well you've seen me and you can see I'm ok so thanks for checking on me. Tell the boys I miss them." I start loading glasses into the glass washer. "Olive, We need to talk. There is so much I have to tell you if you just give me 10 minutes that's all I ask" he says just as Jace come back into the bar "Ok, 10 minutes and not a minute longer" "Thank you, Do you want to talk in here or outside?" "Insides fine, grab a table and I'll be over in a minute" "Barrels all changed, Olive" Jace says as I go to walk passed him "Cool, I'm changing then taking a break before your shift ends" I don't wait for him to reply and head to the staff room to change my top.

Once I've changed I head over to the table where Sam is sitting there's a bottle of red and 2 glasses on the table. "I got us a bottle, I hope you don't mind?" he says with a smile "9 minutes 40 seconds left" his smile disappears "Right, where to start?" "How about the part where you married Sofia?" "Yes, so after our talk in the vineyard, I was so confused. I didn't want to marry Sofia, I wanted to call off the wedding, I wanted you! I hadn't made my mind up until it came to the I do part I looked over to you wishing you were the one I was saying it to then I saw the boys and realized as selfish as I was I couldn't take their future away from them. So, I thought if I have to sacrifice my happiness for their future so be it. But when we were at the reception and I noticed you weren't there I panicked I called, I sent texts but you weren't replying then when you did finally answer the phone and I heard you were at the airport I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. The rest of that evening felt like a blur I didn't want to be there I wanted to be at airport begging you to stay but I couldn't." "I wouldn't of stayed anyway" "I know as much as I would've wanted you too I also knew it wouldn't of been fair on you. Days after the wedding, I couldn't focus, I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I missed you. A few days later I realized I couldn't be without you anymore, so I got to in touch with my lawyer, and they sorted out the annulment I had planned on giving to her in private but she had been on at me all day telling me to cheer up then she made a toast and I couldn't do it, I couldn't be in a fake marriage anymore I needed out so I gave her the annulment papers then and there." "I bet she wasn't happy!" "Nope, she wasn't but I didn't care."

"What happened with the company Robin pretty much told me everything but how you talked your dad round?" "It wasn't easy but I managed it. I knew he didn't want Robin running the Dalton side of the company and I didn't want to the boys to lose out on what was rightfully theirs. So, we made a deal if me and Robin become joint CEO's he has peace of mind and the twins still get what's theirs. If anything being joint CEO's has given me more family time with the boys. So, what I'm trying to say Olive you have changed my life for the better and the only thing that is missing from it to make it perfect is you!" He reaches for my hand and I don't stop him, I let him lay his hand on mine. "What happened to Sofia?" "To be honest with you I haven't spoken to her since I gave her the annulment. I think my dad mentioned she's staying in Italy. Other than that I have no clue." "So how long will this annulment take?" I ask Sam "6 maybe 8 months I think he said" "Wow that's quick!" "Not quick enough, I should never of married her but at the time I didn't see a way out. Then once you had gone I realized I had lost you and it almost killed me" His eyes look sad maybe even hurt I can't resist those eyes! "I suppose the question now is do you forgive me and will you give me a second chance? I promise I will never hurt you ever again Olive" I look up at him and see Jace looking our way. I refocus on Sam.

"Before we do anything Sam there's something I need to tell you. A day after we landed in Italy I was in the kitchen and Sofia's phone went off as I passed it to her I happened to glance at the screen the message on there read 'So..last night was fun. Too bad it had to be cut short. Damn fiances the sender name was DTF. When I confronted her about it the next day after catching her sneaking in make up smeared and hair all over the place she tried to make a deal with me. If I kept quiet about her affair she wouldn't blacklist me from every company she worked with. She also said we could carry on our little affair until the wedding then we had to stop. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she said if I did the scandal for you would ruin the merger Robin would take CEO and the twins would have nothing." Sam looks angry. "I can't believe she did that! How did she know about us? Olive, I'm sorry she threatened you and your career I wish you had told me" "She said we hadn't been as carefully as we thought we had. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how without having everything else crash around you." "Olive, I'm sorry you got caught up in that mess. But I'm happy I'm through the other side now. So I asked you before but do you think you could forgive me and we can start over?" I think over his words for a moment, he's here, he chased me and he put everything on the line to be with me. He smiles at me with those eyes I can't resist "Ok I forgive you, let's start a fresh, leave all that stuff in the past but know this I don't give third chances" He smiles "I promise you I won't need a third. A fresh start that is absolutely fine by me. So does this mean I can take you on a date tonight?" "Tonight? I'm working pretty late..." I look at him and he seems disappointed "But I might be able to get someone to cover me" he smiles "Olive that would be great if you could" "Anyways I think I've gone over my break so I'll see you tonight?" "Let me know what time to pick you up" Sam says. "Ok, I'll let you know if I can get cover" He smiles as he walks out.

I pull out my phone as I'm walking back to the bar and text Ben to see if he'll cover my evening shift. "So, who was that?" Jace asks me "Who?" "What do you mean who Olive the guy in the suit you've been talking to for nearly half an hour" "Oh him? He's my old boss, Sam" "The same Sam you were screwing and the one that got married?" "Yeah, that Sam!" "What did he want?" "To ask me out on a date!" "What? But he's married?!" "Yes, I do know that Jace I was at the wedding! But he's getting an annulment, and he's left his wife in Italy!" I tell him "So he says! It's probably a lie to get you into bed!" "Oh well if it is a lie I'll find out the hard way I guess. Plus he's not the only guy to lie to me to get into my kinckers, and he probably won't be the last. But I'm a big girl I can handle the truth it's just whether people are grown up enough to tell you it" "I don't think you should go on a date with him Olive" "Jace, I really couldn't care less about what you think I should do." I walk off and head the kitchen to get away from Jace when my phone pings

'Hi my little Olive pip! Of course I'll cover you tonight but you owe me! Kisses B'

'YOU are a superstar Benjamin! Thank you so much! Love Olive tree'

I then text Sam.

'Good news! I found someone to cover me tonight. So, I finish at 4'

PING

'Great, I'll let carter know. I kinda let slip I went to see you today to the boys now they really want to see you. Will it be ok to do a movie night here with them? Completely understand if you don't want to.'

'Aww it would be nice to see them! I think a home cinema night is perfect! Can't wait!'

Ping

'The boys are buzzing! We can't wait to see you. Carter will pick you up at 5 or is that too early?'

'Nope 5 is fine, can't wait either! I better get back to work see you later'

Ping

'Great text me the address and I'll let Carter know where to pick you up.'

I quickly text him the address of Jenny's flat and go back to the bar. Jace is serving a customer before he comes over to me "I need to go in a bit" "Cool" "Olive have I pissed you off?" "Nope, why would you think that?" "You've been off with me ever since I started my shift. You were fine with me this morning!" "I don't know what you are on about!" "Well when you do know tell me." He walks off to grab his stuff before leaving. An hour later Ben turns up "Hello, my little Olive pip. So, what are you up to tonight?" I smile at Ben "I have a date tonight actually" "Ooo Olive, That's brilliant!" "Aww thanks Ben! Anyway I better go. I need to get home and change. I'll see you later Ben" "Bye! Olive, have fun!" I leave work and head home.

Once I get back Jace so on the couch playing on his xbox when he spots me "Hey, I thought you were working until closing tonight?" he asks, "I got Ben to cover me" "Oh ok, Why?" "Because I'm off out" I tell him as I get to my bedroom. I start looking through my wardrobe for something to wear when Jace comes to stand in my doorway "Where are you going?" He asks me "No, where your be interested in" "Well how do you know if you don't tell me" "Because I'm going to Sam's to watch a film with him and the twins" he sighs, "Olive, you're really going to go back there again?" "Why not? He's not with Sofia anymore. It's not like he had them sort of feelings for her. He only married her for the twins" "Of course he did!" "What's that suppose to mean?" "Olive, everyone has a choice if he didn't want to marry her, he didn't have to, but he did! How do you know he's telling the truth that their getting an annulment?" I'm getting annoyed with him now "Maybe he did have a choice about marrying her, but he was doing what he thought was best at the time! If you want I can see if I can get a photo of the annulment if you like?" "Olive, I'm just trying to protect you" "I don't need you protect me, your not my brother, your Jenny's" "Doesn't mean I don't care about you. I don't want some man to chew you up and spit you back out!" "Basically, you don't want me to get used by some guy?" "Yes, that exactly it" "You mean like you?" he looks at me confused "I haven't used you, Olive everything I said the other night I meant. I do miss you" I laugh, "That's laughable so what do you do when you don't miss someone?" "I don't know what you mean?" "Oh you don't know what I mean? What's going on with you and Emma?" "Olive, I've told you before nothing has or will happen with Emma. Why don't you believe me?" "Maybe because I know your lying. Now if you don't mind I would like to get changed in peace" I push him away from my door and lock it.

I decide on a red flowery blouse and jeans. I quickly jump into the shower before doing my hair and make up and getting dressed. It's 5 minutes to 5 I unlock my bedroom door and head to wait for Carter outside. Jace looks up at me as I walk pass him but I don't say a word "See you later, Olive" "Night, Jace" I leave the flat once outside I spot Carter waiting for me holding the car door open for me, I run over and hug him he seems shocked but eventually hugs me back "Carter, I have missed you!" "Ms Schuyler, it's nice to see you again!" "Carter, I've told you before you can call me Olive!" he smiles at me and I get into the car. On the way to Sam's we talk about what we've been up to, his family etc. When we finally pull up to the apartment building I start feeling nervous about seeing the boys again will they hate me for not saying bye to them? I ignore my thoughts and head up in the elevator as soon at the doors open to the penthouse I don't even take a step inside before the boys rush me to hug me but I have to steady myself. "OLIVE!!!! WE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" "Wow, wow I've missed you both too" I look up to see Sam appear round the corner "Boys, at least let Olive in" They loosen their grips enough for me to get out of the elevator still not able to move to much because of the boys "Mickey, Mason you can let go of Olive now" they laugh "But if we let go she might leave again" Wow I now feel even worse about not saying bye to them. I smile at the both "Hey, I'm not going anywhere at least till tonight when I have to head home to bed" "But you will come back right?" Mason asks me "Only if the film we watch is really good?" I joke. "Dad said we could pick the film tonight, so we picked the new Sonic movie" Mickey tells me "Oh that sound cool. I haven't seen that one yet". We make our way into the living room while Sam puts on the dvd as I sit on the couch the twins sit either side of me snuggling in, Sam turns and smiles "So I guess I don't get a cuddle from either of you 2 then" Sam says to M&M "Nope!" Mason tells him as he brings over the snacks and dims the light.

Halfway through we pause the film for a bathroom break and Sam tops up the snacks. "You know as soon as I told them you were coming tonight they were looking out the window for you right up to when you came through the door" "Wow really? Aww their adorable" "So, while the twins aren't here. Robin mentioned you and Jenny had fallen out? If you need to talk I'm here" I smile weakly "Thanks but this is something we can only sort out between us" "Ok, but you know where I am if you do feel like talking" "Thanks" The boys rush back in to watch the second half by the end Mason has fallen asleep on my lap and Mickeys eye are drifting. "I guess it's bed time" "But I'm not tired!" Mickey says trying to keep his eye's open "Looks it Mickey" I smile at him "Will we see you again Olive?" "I promise as long as your dad is ok with it" Mickey looks at Sam "Of course, but only if you get to bed" Sam tells him "YES!! How about tomorrow?" Mickey asks me "I need to check when I'm working first then I'll let you know. OK?" "Ok Olive, Night" He comes in for a hug before Sam takes Mason and carries him to bed.

I start collecting my things together when Sam comes back into the living room "Oh you aren't going already Olive?" "Erm I figured the film had finished, the boys are in bed so..." Sam cuts me off "You are more than welcome to stay a bit longer if you want to? I could open a bottle of wine?" "Oh ok, yeah sure!" Sam smiles at me "Great, you sit I'll grab a bottle and a couple of glasses" He turns and heads over to the kitchen. I go and take a seat back on the couch, Sam comes over and sits next to me "So, How did you land that job at that bar? I thought you might be pursuing your dream?" "My uncle Pete owns it so free in when I need it. As for pursuing my dream I've had a few interviews but heard nothing back. I did ring a couple, and they just said I wasn't the right candidate." "Really? I thought some company would of snapped you up?" "Clearly not the person their looking for!" Sam pours us both a glass of wine and hands me mine. "What if you came to work at Dalton Enterprises?" I nearly spit out my drink "What?" "I mean it, Olive. You would be a great addiction to the company" "Sam, I can't your dad won't like it! And what about Robin?" "My dad no longer has a say and Robin he'll be fine with it!" "Sam I don't know.." he puts his hand on mine "Olive, you deserve this! Let make it happen for you!" I look at him and his eyes seem soft like he really wants to help me. "Ok, when is the interview?" "Interview? I don't think we need an interview. We had one already!" "I do, I want to be treated like everyone else and that interview was for a nanny position!" "Fine, I'm not in tomorrow. I have the day off with the boys. How about Tuesday?" "Tuesday is great, I'm off work Tuesday and Wednesday. What are you planning to do with the twins?" "As it's their last week before they are back I'm taking them to Buffalo Riverworks it has an escape room, a zipline course, a high ropes course, and a rock climbing wall." "Wow their love that. Are you going for them or yourself?" I laugh, Sam smirks "Well, I will be doing it too I have to make sure it's safe" I laugh before taking another sip of my drink. "God, I've missed that laugh" Somehow we are closer than what we were when we sat down. 

His hand cups my cheek as he leans in, his eyes flicker to mine then to my lips I go for it, and he responds his tongue parts my lips as his hand comes round to the back of my neck to pull me closer. My hand rest on his chest as the kiss gets more heated, his hand starts to snake under my top making his way up then I pull back "Olive, what's wrong?" "Sam, I don't want to rush this. Can we take it a bit slower?" but I look at his trouser he clearly wasn't expecting to take it slow. "Yes of course, whatever you want Olive. We will go at your pace!" He smiles at me "I better go!" I start to grab my stuff "I'll let Carter know you are ready to go home! I suppose I'll see you Tuesday" Sam says I smile at him "Thanks and yeah Tuesday. Let me know a time!" I walk over to the elevator as I go to push the button Sam beats me to it, I turn and he's centimetres away from me "Bye, Sam" he lift my hand with his and plants a kiss on the back of it "See you soon Olive" the elevator dings I get inside and wave as the doors close. At the bottom Carter is waiting for me, I get in and he takes me home.

Once home I enter the flat and the lights are still on, I head to the living room and there are 2 glasses on the coffee table and a bright pink coat on the back of the couch. That can't be Jace's coat! As I walk to my room there are clothes scatted all the way to Jace's room, he must have a girl over his door is shut I don't knock I just continue my way to my room and close the door. An hour or so later I hear Jace's door open I run over to mine and open it quietly but only a little to see who he has over and there she is Emma the girl who he says he hasn't done anything with in just her underwear. "Is your flat mate Olivia back yet?" She asks him he turns to look at my door crap I run behind it as Jace knocks then enters "Olive?" He doesn't see me behind the door, he pulls it closed again before I hear her telling him she needs to get home and that she'll see him in the morning. 10 Minutes later I hear the front door gone, I guess that was her leaving then my phone pings I look down.

*1 New message from Jace*

'Hey, I just noticed you aren't back yet? Do you need me to wait up for you or shall I head to bed and leave the hall light on for you? That's if you're coming home? x'

I sit and think about my reply and retype it 10 times over until I decide on this.

'Hi, No there's no need to wait up! I got back about an hour and 20 minutes ago. I didn't want to bother you as you had company. Also, when you see Emma in the morning could you ask her where she got her bright pink coat from? It's lovely but it didn't check the tag when I found it on the back of the couch! Thanks! :)'

He doesn't reply! I just hear his bedroom door slam shut before I drift off to sleep.


	5. The Interview

It's Monday morning, I look at my phone it's nearly 9am I must have slept through my alarm. I start to move out of my bed then stop argh Jace! I hope he's already at the gym I quietly open my door and peek out I can't hear him, so I start moving towards the kitchen I peek around the corner again it looks like the coast is clear. I make myself coffee and some breakfast as I look at my toast I suddenly feel sick so, I push it away. I head for a shower after I still felt sick, so I text uncle Pete that I wouldn't be in today because I didn't feel well and head back to bed.

Late afternoon I seem to feel a bit better so I load up the laptop and start checking my emails no new jobs prospects. My phone pings and I take a look. 

*1 New Photo Message from Sam Dalton*

It's a photo of Mickey at the top of the climbing wall, he is beaming!

My phone pings again.

It's a video of Mason doing the zip wire. He looks so pleased with himself.

'Aww Sam thanks for sending those! That really has brightened up my day! Well done boys! X'

'It was Mason and Mickey's idea. They were like Dad take a photo to send to Olive and do a video, so she could see how brave we are! Hope your having fun at work? Is 11am ok for tomorrow? xx' 

'Haha little monkeys!! Yeah! 11 is fine. I've not gone in as I have a stomach bug. X'

'Oh no! Hope you feel better soon. Try to rest! We can move your interview to another day if you want? xx'

'Thanks! I'm going to see how I feel in the morning and I'll let you know if that's ok? Hope you and the boys enjoy the rest of your day! x'

'Ok, shout if you need anything. xx'

I spend the rest of the day in bed watching TV and end up drifting off to sleep. Then, I hear my alarm go off I look at the time, it's 8am. I slept through till the next morning I no longer feel sick. I get out of bed and head for the bathroom to have I open the bathroom door and then I see Jace in the shower "Woah, Sorry I didn't know you were in here!" I avert my eyes and close the door and decide to make breakfast. 

I'm in the kitchen when I hear the bathroom door open, It's not long until Jace walks in "Hey Olive!" "Hi" I continue eating my breakfast "So, you weren't at work yesterday? Were you avoiding me?" I look up at him "Yeah I was feeling a little sick, I think was might have been a sickness bug. Why would I be avoiding you?" "Oh are you feeling better now?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was the bug Lucy at work said her kids had last week" "Oh, Yeah probably. Look Olive about the other night with Emma..." I cut him off "It's fine you don't need to explain yourself to me, you are free and single and you can bunk up with who you like. But I don't want that person to be me ever again!" "I just want you to know it was the first and last time. I don't plan on a repeat with her. So you're saying our night together was a mistake" I can't believe him, he seriously can't even tell the truth now. "Yeah a drunk and stupid mistake and it won't happen again but first and last time yes?" he looks hurt by my words "Yeah, drunk mistake not sure about the stupid part and yeah I just told you that" "So you're 100% sure on that yes?" "Of course, Olive what's with the 21 questions?" I can't take it anymore I can't stand liars.

"So when do I meet your twin brother then?" he looks at me confused "What? What are you on about?" "The twin brother I saw having sex with Emma in the room behind the front desk Sunday morning when I thought it would be a good idea to drop your keys off there before my shift started?" his face goes pale "As I said Jace, you're free and single so it's fine. It just the lying I can't stand it makes a very ugly person! Now, I'm off to get ready for my interview, so I'll see you later." I walk to my bedroom to decide what to wear.

I decide on a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black jacket with black heels. I make my way out of the flat Jace is on the couch as I leave he doesn't even look at me. On the way to my interview I start to think about that summer did he lie back then? Omg what if he lied about me being his first? I don't get where that guy had gone he wasn't the one I now share a flat with that is for sure! 

I'm outside Dalton Enterprises already. I walk inside and once I'm at the reception desk I tell the lady behind it I'm here for an interview with Sam. This feels like deja vu so much has happened since that last interview. I sat there just look round when I spot Sam walking towards me. "Olive, you made it! Feeling better?" "Hi yeah, but I wouldn't get to close just in case." "Great, shall be go to my office" "Yes, lead the way" he smiles at me as we walk over to the elevator. We get in with 2 other people "So, boss who is this?" Sam turns to me "Elliot, This is Ms Olivia Schuyler, but she prefers Olive" I smile as Elliot holds out his hand "Nice to meet you Olive" "It's a pleasure to me you too Elliot" Then the other man interrupts "Hi, I'm Scott by the way" He gives me a little wave "Hi, Scott by the way! That's an unusual last name" They laugh phew why do I feel so nervous?!

Once we get to our floor we say bye to Elliot and Scott "Sam has your office moved?" I thought it was on the 9th floor? We are on the 11th?" he laughs "Of course, Olive new job normally means new office!" "Oh ok!" He opens the door for me this one is twice the size of his old office and the view is amazing I'm mesmerized by it until Sam snaps me back "Like the view?" "Sam, it's beautiful" "I think so too" I turn to look at him and he's looking at me not the view I blush "So, It looked like the twins had a fantastic time yesterday!" Sam take his seat behind his desk and I take one opposite. "Yeah, I'm not sure who had more fun me or them?" he laughs "Are they back at school now?" "No, my parents have them for the day and thet're staying over night!" "Aww, bet they love spending more time with the twins!" "yes, they definitely help with childcare" I look down they wouldn't need to help out if I didn't quit, Sam notices "Oh, Olive I didn't mean for that to sound how it did!" "It's fine! Honestly, shall we get on with the interview?" "Yes, of course, So the job is Chemical Technician" "Wow!" We continue with the interview, I'm really excited but I don't even know if I have the job yet. 

At the end of the interview we stand to leave "So, Olive when do you think you can start?" "What?" he laughs "I said, when do you think you can start?" "You mean I have the job?" "Olive, it was yours before you stepped into the building the interview only happened because you wanted it to" "Thanks so much! I need to speak to my uncle first then can I let you know?" "Sure, it's ready when you are" I can't stop smiling I grab my bag and start to leave. "Congratulations, it's going to be fun working together again!" "Yeah, right I better go! Thank you again!" I'm just about to leave then Sam calls me back "Olive, we should celebrate! Tonight? Let me take you out for dinner?" "Sam, do you think that is a good idea now you are my boss again?" he laughs "It might not be but when has that stopped us before?" I think it over, it's just dinner with my boss right?! "Ok, I'd love to!" "Perfect, I'll pick you up at 7?" "Ok, I'll see you then" we walk out of Sam's office and shows me to the elevator we say our goodbyes and the doors close before heading down I'm so happy! 

Half an hour later I'm outside Tallulah's, I text Uncle Pete to tell him I need to talk to him. I walk in and take a seat at the bar when Jace comes over " Ok Olive? What can I get you?" "Actually I'm fantastic and could I have a bottle of champagne" "What's the occasion? Also, can I apologize for lying about Emma? I thought if you knew I was...you know...with her then it might have ruined any chance of anything happening between us. I mean since you moved in and started working here it's been like old times, I missed that and I'm sorry. But just so you know it's literally just physical between me and her nothing more hand on heart!" I don't really know what to say. "Jace, if you had been honest and said we hook up now and again that wouldn't of cared but to lie every time I asked you really made me question everything you've ever said to me" Jace looks down he seems upset before he looks up at me again "Everything I have told you expect about Emma has been the truth. I can promise you that! If, you can forgive me I'll make it up to you!" I laugh "Seems like I've been doing a lot of forgiving lately but I can't get my best friend to forgive me" I start to tear up. "Olive, I'm sorry! You know what tomorrow morning I'm going to go over to my parents and talk to her and if this is a way to get back in your good books another plus" He smiles at me and I laugh "Ok, suck up! If, you can get her to talk to me, I'll forgive you!" I smile at him "Deal" He holds out his hand I shake it.

Uncle Pete comes out from the kitchen "Olive, so what did you want to talk to me about?" "First have a glass of champagne!" I hand him a glass "Olive, what is this about?" Jace ask I pour him a glass to. "This is about me getting a job as a Chemical Technician" I wink at them both "Olive, that's brilliant well done" Uncle Pete pulls me in for a hug "Wow, congratulations Olive, so I guess you won't be working here anymore" Jace asks "Nope, that's what I needed to speak to you about" I turn to Uncle Pete "How much notice do I need to give?" He smiles at me "Olive, you can leave when you want especially for a job you've been after forever. Plus Ben has been asking for more shifts" I hug him "Thank you! I can work till the end of the week I think I'm only doing Thursday and Friday this week" "That's fine I'll let Ben know tomorrow. So, what company am I losing you to?" "Actually, it's my old bosses company Dalton Enterprises" Jace rolls his eyes "Olive, that's brilliant!" "Thanks!" Just as we cheers Lucy come over with a food order and hands it to my uncle "Right, I better get back to work! I'm so happy for you Olive!". As soon as he's left Jace speaks up "So, working for him again?" "Yup, well not just for him, it's his brother too." "Just make sure you know what you're doing!" "What do you mean?" "Just don't let him take you for a fool again that's all" he's one to talk "I can handle myself thanks." He sighs "I know you can!" 

His phone rings he looks at it and declines the call, then it rings again he does the same again. "Avoiding someone?" He looks up at me "Just Emma." "Oh!" "She wanted to meet up tonight but I've told her I think it's best we stop!" "Oh, guess she doesn't want to?" "By the 15 calls and 30 plus messages nope!" He passes me his phone to look at the messages. I scroll up and down "Wow she seems like she doesn't want to give you up!" "Can you blame her with this pretty face and my bedroom skills. I would be the same in her position!" I laugh! "Wow! Cocky much?!" He laughs leans on the bar towards me "Oh, come on you know better than anyone I'm right! I had you howling the other night!" He smirks and I roll my eyes "I've had better to be honest with you!" He pulls a pretend sad face then laughs "Give me another round and I'll prove you wrong!" Now I actually spit my drink in his face to laugh "Arghhhh, Olive!" I'm still laughing "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He start to wipe his face with some napkins "Hey, could I have one of those! I think that came out of my nose too!" He hands me a couple and I wipe my face. "Eeewww Olive!" "Sorry, for the record that was your fault. I wish there was an action replay for that!" He tuts "Well I don't! I smell like an alcoholic!" "Oh, I thought that was you new cologne!" I laugh "I'll get you back don't worry!" "Whatever! Can I order some food I haven't had lunch yet" "Sure what can I get you?" he takes out his note pad "Hmmm....! Maybe you better serve another customer while I have a think" "Ok, I'll be back in a minute".

10 Minutes later Jace walks over to take my order. "Decided?" he asks me "Ok, Can I have the curry" "ok is that everything" "No, can I have the curry with fries instead of rice" "Argh Olive that's disgusting! Do you still want garlic bread?" "Duuuh! of course, I do!" he laughs "I just thought you might want it with pasta instead!" "No! Just fries, curry and garlic bread" he writes done my order and takes it into the kitchen. "Hey Lucy, could I grab a bottle of that pink blush wine please!" "Yeah of course Olive!" she brings over a bottle and a glass "thanks you can you add that to the bill and I'll pay now please!" "Sorry Olive but your Uncle told us not to let you pay for anything you order today as you are celebrating!" "Oh ok! That's sweet of him!" "So you are leaving us?" "Yeah my last shift is Friday! Oh! That reminds me I need to text my new boss when I can start" "Good luck Olive! You better come back to say hello!" I smile at her " Of course I will". She walks off to serve a customer, so I pull out my phone to text Sam.

'Hey, so I spoke to my uncle and I'm working till the end of this week then I can start! Yay! x'

'Olive that's brilliant! I'll get HR to write up you contract ready to sign Monday morning. I hope he was ok with you leaving? xx'

'He is happy for me, so happy he's given me a free tab at his bar.....I'm on my second bottle already :/ But I didn't drink the first by myself so doesn't count right? haha x'

'Haha, you deserve to celebrate! Can't wait to join you in your celebrations later :) xx'

'Maybe I should slow do then otherwise I'll be asleep before tonight! x'

'Down** definitely need to slow down if I can't spell! x'

'Haha isn't that what auto correct is for? ;) Have fun I have a meeting to get to see you later! xx'

'It didn't want to work for me today haha. Sounds like so much fun! Zzzzzzzzz! haha. Cya later x'

"On another bottle Olive?" I look up from my phone at Jace "Yeah but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm suppose to be going out later but if I drink anymore I be asleep before than" "Going anywhere exciting?" he asks, "Erm I don't know actually. Sam's taking me out to celebrate" his face turns to annoyance "Oh, Right!" "What?" "Nothing Olive" "Sounds like it!" "As you said who you hook up with is none of my business" I laugh "Oh come on it's just dinner. I don't plan on anything else! Especially in the middle of a restaurant!" he laughs "Might not plan but doesn't mean it won't happen!" "I'm pretty sure it won't!" 

He smiles at me then his smile drop as he looks towards the doors I turn to see Emma at the door she storms over to us. "Jace, can we speak in private please?" Emma asks, "Emma, there isn't anything to talk about!" Jace tells her! God this is awkward! "Jace, please! Let's just talk about this...in private" Jace crosses his arms "Emma, I said there's nothing to talk about!!" "How can you say that? Has this got something to do with her?" She points at me "Hey, I don't want any part of this thank you" I tell her. "Emma, you were a hook up nothing more! I don't know why you are acting like we were in a relationship" "Because we had sex multiple times how can you act like you don't have feelings for someone you hook up with 2 to 3 times a week" she shoots at him "It's call a booty call!" she looks like she's going to flip at him, but she starts shouting for everyone to hear "Well you know! You never gave me one orgasm they were all fake! Oh, by the way size does matter!" he laughs "Wow is that all you got? You need to go home you're embarrassing yourself! If that's how you want to play it maybe my size would make a difference if it wasn't like chucking a sausage down and alley way! Oh! I have a few people that can vouch that I'm anything but small!" I've turned away from her hiding my laugh then he looks at me "Right, Olive?" "I said don't bring me into this!" I can feel her eye burning into the back of my head. "Now if your done Emma can you leave!" I turn to her "No not till everyone knows what at...." Argh I had enough now, so I cut her off "Emma just give it up! It's actually embarrassing now!" she slapped me across. Jace comes out from behind the bar and grabs Emma and moves her towards the door before closing it behind her. 

He walks over to me "Olive are you ok?" I move my hand from my face "Olive you're bleeding!" I look at my hand where the blood is "I think she's wearing a ring" "I'll get something to clean it up" He rushes to kitchen and comes back with the first aid box "Olive, I'm so sorry!" I laugh "You seem to be saying that a lot lately!" he smiles "yeah, you're right! But I am sorry!" "It's fine. You weren't the one that slapped me" He picks up an alcohol wipe to clean the cut "OUCH! That hurt!" I pull away "Sorry, but it needs to be cleaned up. What if you squeeze my hand when it hurts" he offers his hand and I take it and I brace myself as he wipes it again I squeeze as hard as I can we both screaming "ouch!". Once he's done clean it up he sticks a band-aid over the top I let go of his hand "I think you were close to breaking it," he laughs. "Only what you deserve," I say, "I agree with you there!" He smiles at me "I am sorry to drag you into this mess, Olive!" "It's fine!" I look at the time it's nearly 5! "Sorry, Jace I've got to go!" "Oh yeah your dinner date with your boss!" I smile at him "see you later!" "Bye Olive" 

I leave the bar and walk home, I jump into the shower and decide on a white dress with sunflowers on it. I get a text from Sam.

'What's your thoughts on a mini golf date? Then dinner? xx' 

'First off I didn't know it was a date and second mini golf is fun! x' 

'Thought that was obvious... ;) great I'll book us a session! xx'

'I assumed it was a dinner to celebrate my new job with my boss who clearly has alternative motivates....! Mini golf not a place to wear a dress? x' 

'I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Olive, sorry! I don't see why you can't wear a dress! xx'

'Haha I was joking! Hmm I might rethink my outfit! x' 

'Whatever you wear your look beautiful :* xx'

'Flirt Much?! Haha x' 

'Haha, I'll stop! See you soon! xx'

'Can't wait x'


	6. Celebration

"So are you any good at mini golf?" He asks as we each grab a golf club "I've played a couple of times with Jenny and a few friends, but we are normally drinking. No one ever gets a ball in the hole, and we get bored and never finish the game!" "That's sounds fun!" "It is! Have you played before?" "To tell the truth this is my second time! I have brought the boys once and Mickey went to swing his club and nearly hit the man behind him" we're both laughing. "Shall we start?"

We walk over to the first hole which is a down hill hole this should be easy. Sam goes first the ball rolls down the tiny hill and just misses the hole. "Whoops, I guess it's only the first hole!" "First of many you will miss!" I wink at him "Big talk for someone who hasn't taken their turn yet!" "Watch and learn!" I gently tap the ball and it rolls down the hill and straight into the hole "Yes!" I shout, "Impressive, Olive! I guess I'm out of my depth here" "Plenty of time to make up for it!"

We make our way to the next hole and continue playing, Sam sinks it again! Three holes later the scores are me 3 and Sam 2. "Come on just 3 left I only need to get these 3 then I've won, Olive" I laugh, "Sorry I just don't think that is going to happen Sam!" "We'll see about that!" He takes his shot and surprisingly gets it in! "Wow, I need to up my game!" I get up from the bench to take my go then everything starts spinning and my vision blurs "OLIVE!!" I hear Sam call out to me then it all goes black!

I can hear someone calling my name as I slowly open my eyes. It's Sam he's holding me in his arms with a worried look on his face "Olive, thank god!" "Sam, what happened?" "I don't know. I was walking over to you as you got up then all of a sudden you collapsed. I think you fainted the ambulance is on its way!" "What no! I don't need an ambulance. I'm ok now I think I just got up too quick, must've been something to do with that bug I had then I've been drinking all afternoon. I feel fine now!" "Olive, I'd rather you got checked out!" "Sam I said I'm fine honestly no need to worry" I can tell he wants me to get check over, but he doesn't go against me. "Ok, I'll call and tell them that their no longer needed!" He helps me stand up "Thank you! Who won?" He smiles at me "We tied!" "I guess we will have to come back!" He laughs, "Yeah as long as you don't faint again!" "I cross my heart..!".

We get to the car and Sam settles into the drivers seat. "So I've been meaning to ask how comes Carter isn't driving us?" "I gave him the night off. With the kids gone for the night I thought it made sense." "Oh ok!" "Are you hungry?" "Starving!! Fainting really gives you an appetite!" Sam doesn't laugh "Are you sure you are ok Olive?" "Yeah honestly I'm fine! If I faint or feel dizzy again I promise you can take me to hospital yourself" He smiles "So, we could go to a restaurant, or we can head to mine and I could cook you dinner?" I laugh, "You mean we! As I recall there hasn't been a chicken you haven't burnt yet!" He laughs, "Ok what if I let you assist?" "Deal!".

We pull up to the apartment building and head up to Sam's. "It seems so quiet without the twins!" "Yeah, I can't get use to it either" we walk through to the kitchen "So, what are we making?" Sam gives me a worried look "What?" "I'm not sure what we have in!" I shake my head and open the fridge "Perfect!" I pull out salmon fillets, baby potatoes, spring onions, snow peas, garlic butter and sweet chilli sauce. Sam looks at me confused "Can you put the oven on 200 degrees please Sam?" He moves to the oven and puts it on. "So what are we making?" "Sam, you take care of the salmon just put on a tray and drizzle sweet chilli sauce over both fillets then wrap with foil and place in the oven for 20 minutes" we move around the kitchen together with ease. I chop and put the potatoes on boil "Sam could you chop the spring onions?" "I like you ordering me about!" We both laugh! I place some snow peas and garlic in a frying pan and stir-fry.

Once the potatoes are done I place a little bit of butter, salt and pepper and the spring onions in and give the pan a shake. The oven pings Sam takes out the salmon and places on to plates, I dish up the potatoes and snow peas we take a seat and dig in. "Wow, Olive this is amazing! There's no way I would've come up with this!" "That's ok! But you are on your own with the washing up!!" We laugh. We finish up Sam starts on the dishes "Olive there is some wine in the fridge if you want some?" "I think I better stick to water after earlier. Thanks unless you want one?" "Nah, I've still got to drive you home yet! So, are you looking forward to your new job?"

I have an idea "No, not really!" "Oh?" "I heard the boss is a bit of an idiot" I try not to laugh as I can see him trying not to take the bait. "Well as one of your boss's I don't think you should talk about Robin like that!" "Who says I was talking about Robin?". Sam turns to me with a smirk "Oh really!" He starts to make his way round the kitchen to the other side of the breakfast bar I get out of my chair stepping away from him "Take it back Olive or I'll make you" he says with a laugh "No!" I shoot back at him "No?" "What are you deaf as well as an idiot must be the old age!" I'm still stepping away from him as he's walking towards me "Now I'm old too? Right you're going to regret that!"

He starts chasing me laughing, so I start running around the pent house taunting him "What's wrong Sam can't keep up?!" I laugh, "Oh Olive when I catch you, you will regret that!" "You've got to catch me first!" I run towards his office slip inside and manage to lock the door before he gets to it. "Olive open the door!" "Yeah because that sound like a great idea old man" "Old man? I think I've proven in the past that the 5 year difference is definitely not an issue. I can easily keep up with you!" I laugh I hear him laugh too. "Ok, Olive I give up if you surrender too? I don't want to spend the night talking through a door!" "How do I know you are telling the truth?" "You don't you just have to take that chance!" "Fine" I unlock the door as soon as I do Sam opens it, wraps his arms around me, so I can't move my arms and starts tickling me "Ahhhhh Sam!! STOP!" "What did you call me Olive? Old and an idiot? Am I missing anything?" "Ahhhh!! I'm sorry!" "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" He continues to tickle me "I'm sorry" Ahhh!" "Sorry for what Olive?" I look at him he's smirking.

I can't help pushing myself onto my tips toe to kiss him. He tenses to start with but quickly relaxes this instantly stops him tickling me. He starts moving me backward until I hit the wall behind me his lips never leave mine. He lets go of my arms as his lips move to my jaw line, while his hands make their way down to my thighs to lift me up and wraps my legs around him. I can feel him between my legs getting harder through his trousers as his continue to move the kisses down to my neck and to my collarbone this is my weak spot, and he knows it as he plants kisses there and nips "Sam..." He starts to grind against me. I want to slow down, but I also don't want to tell him to stop.

He pins me against the wall more firmly as his hand slips between us and under my dress before I feel him strokes me I moan aloud. "I've missed that noise!" He slides a finger under my knickers to find I already wet for him. He then sets me down just for a second before he crouches down pulling down my knickers with him, I step out of them then he lifts my legs over his shoulders I gasp as his tongue hits the right spot "Oh yes..." he eagerly lapped at my wet core then slips in 2 fingers I can barely hold back. "Sam...I need you!" I feel him grin against me. He pulls my legs off his shoulders and stands I pull him in for a kiss as my hands find his belt, I undo it, and he helps me with the button on his trouser before I pull down his boxers setting him free. He grabs my thighs lifting me up again I can feel him hard against me waiting. Sam pulls but just enough to look at me "Olive are you sure? I know you said you wanted to take this slow, so we can stop before it goes any further?"

I answer him by pulling him back into another kiss he gets the picture, and he enters me I gasp "Ohhh....Sam!". He thrusts harder each time, he nips my earlobe before kissing along my jawline to my lips I grasp his lip between my teeth he groans, "Olive!". I run my hand through his hair and grasp it pulling his head back, so I can kiss his neck with this his rhythm speeds up I moan as he goes deeper with each movement I can barely hold on any longer. I let myself fall over the edge "YES!!" as I do I feel Sam fall with me. His lips find mine, and he groans my name "Olive...!".

He pulls back a little still holding me in place against the wall "Not bad for an old man huh?" he grins I can help but smile. "Ok I take it back!" he smiles before placing a smile kiss on my lips as he puts me down. He pulls up his boxers and jeans as I put my underwear back on. He is smiling at me "I've missed that and you Olive!" he comes over to me and pulls me in for a hug I look up at him and smile "I can't say I haven't!" he kisses my forehead before looking at the time "I better get you home it's nearly midnight! Unless you want to stay the night?" I pull away taking Sam's hand and start to walk to the office door "We haven't done it in your room yet, we should fix that!" Sam grins and follows me out of his office as we make our way to his bedroom "God, I'm going to fall asleep at my desk tomorrow!" "That's what coffee is for!" I smirk. We get to his room and it's probably 4am before we fall asleep.

The next morning Sam's alarm is going off he quickly turns it off and pulls me into a cuddle. I wake to him staring at me "Hey freak, you know it's creepy watching people sleep right" "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are actually!" "Oh really?" "Yeah, your beautiful face, your beautiful body" His hand touch each part he mentions then comes round to my bum and squeezes it "and your beautiful bum". His hand slides down to my knee then slowly back up the inside of my thigh and higher until he's at my centre. I moan, and he smirks at me "I wonder how quickly I can make you come undone?" His fingers still moving against me, it's not long before he gets his answer when I come back to my senses, I'm covered in sweat and barely catching my breath. Sam kisses me "I love seeing you like that" he says.

Later we are showered and dress Sam takes me home before starts work. We pull up outside mine "Have a good day at work!" "Thank you! Are you working today?" "Nope, day off! Working tomorrow and Friday then that's it for the bar!" "Great! Have a nice day. Try to rest after last night!" I laugh, "I can cope with only a few hours sleep!" He laughs, "I meant after you fainting" "Oh ok! Right I better go before you are late for work" I grab the door handle and I'm just about to step out of the car "Olive!" I turn to him, and he cups my cheek, and plants a kiss on my lips. "See you soon!" I smile "Soon, Bye Sam!" I get out of the car and wave as he drives off.

I hear the door open behind me when I look up it's Jace. He comes down the stairs with a face like thunder "Hi Jace......" He ignores me and keeps walking to his car he gets in and drives off. I go up to our flat and start on my laundry. I grab some breakfast and check my emails there's one from Sam.

Hi Olive,

HR have finalized your contract.

Please find attachment.

If you could please read through carefully and if you are happy with everything please sign and send back to me by Sunday. You will be expected, to start this coming Monday at 9am and will finish at 5pm. Any questions please don't hesitate to ask.

Hope to hear back from you soon.

Yours,

Mr. Samuel Dalton

I read through the contract. I'm working 5 days a week Monday - Friday and the odd Saturday if needed. My hours are 9am-5pm with over time available. The pay is great too. So after I read all the fine print etc I sign and shoot it back to Sam.

Hi Samuel,

All read and happy.

Find signed contract attached.

Thanks,

Ms. Olivia Schuyler

I start cleaning the flat and I see Jenny's coffee cup I miss her it's been 5 days since we spoken. I have so much to tell her but I can't talk to her. I decide I need to keep myself busy, so I make a lasagna for dinner tonight.

That evening Jace comes home I'm sat watching TV when he walks in. I turn "Hey, you ok?" He doesn't look at me he walks past and head to his room shutting the door. Wow! he's in a mood about something I decide to leave him alone. After the film I decide go to bed.

Over the next couple of days I don't see Jace he's at the gym before I get up.

It's Friday make my way to my last shift at Tallulah's when I open the door all I hear is.....

"Surprise!!!"

I look round there're balloons and banners saying 'Sorry you're leaving!' I see Lucy, uncle Pete, Ben and a few of the weekend staff. "Wow! you guys this is great! I can't believe you did this for me!" "I couldn't let you go Olive without a proper send off!" I hug uncle Pete. I'm really going to miss them all! Lucy come over with a little gift bag and card I open it and there is a candle and a few other bits! "Guys this is perfect thank you so much!" I pull them all in for a hug.

The door goes and it's Jace he looks around at the balloons etc then over to where we all are "Sorry, I forgot this was today! Otherwise I would've been here earlier!" he said, "It's fine! Anyway we better get to work!" The day goes by pretty quickly again I'm in the kitchen with my uncle and Ben and Jace are out the front on the bar.

Once the kitchen is closed uncle Pete asks me to stay for a drink or two at the bar. I decide to stay with him, so we take a seat at the bar "Ben, can we get a glass of wine, a brandy and what ever you two boys want!" Ben grabs our order and uncle Pete raises a glass to my new job. Jace still avoids my eye.

We have 2 more drinks then I decide that is enough for me! "Come on Olive! One more!" Ben says, "I would but after my little drinking session Tuesday lunchtime I fainted that night, so I don't want to drink too much!" Ben and Jace look worried I forgot I hadn't told them I've only told my uncle.

"Olive pip what happened?" Ben asks, "I was playing mini golf with my new boss and I think I just got up to quick plus the drink and being ill the day before I think it all caught up with me" "You are ok now?" Jace asks, wow! the first words he's said to me in 3 days. "I'm fine like I said I think it was down to not being well and drinking! So, I'm not drinking anymore tonight!" I get up, grab my stuff say my goodbyes and leave. I get half-way to the subway when I hear someone call out to me "Hey Olive!" I turn it's Jace he catches up to me "Pete let me go so I could walk you home" "Oh ok!". We continue to the subway neither of us saying a word before Jace breaks the silent.

"Olive, can I say sorry for being off with you! I just got jealous when you didn't come home the other night but as Ben reminded me today I have no right to feel that way and I'm sorry!" he smiles at me "If you just said what was bothering you instead of ignoring me. It's makes things awkward when you do that!" "I know, I'm sorry! and by the way I spoke to Jenny Wednesday morning she said she might ring you soon! I think she's miss you as must as you miss her" "oh my god!! Jace that's brilliant! Thank you!!" I hug him I'm so happy! "That's ok. I just don't want you two falling out over me!" I am buzzing.

The weekend flies by and before I know it Monday is here. New job here I come!


	7. My First Day

I arrive at Dalton Enterprises at 8.45am as soon as I walk in Sam is there waiting for me. "Morning Olive, Ready for your first day here?" "I take it you are the welcoming committee?" Sam laughs, "I can be if you want me to be?" I roll my eyes at him "To answer your question yes, I am very ready!" "Shall we?" I follow Sam to the elevator. We step inside and the doors close "So how are the twins?" "Their still getting used to the routine. But seems happy to be back at school" "Aww, glad they're happy to be back!".

The door opens on the fourth floor "So this is where we need to take a photo for your ID card this will allow you into every room here you just have to swipe it at each door including the elevator" Sam swipes his at the door to let us into an office where an older man is sat at a desk. "Hey Bobby, this is Olive she's new here I need you to make her an ID card" "Hi Olive, Nice to meet you!" Bobby holds out his hand "Hello Bobby, It's nice to meet you to." "If you could take a seat and face the camera on top of the computer screen and press the enter button when you are ready" Bobby gets up from his seat and offers it me to sit so, I walk round and take a seat. I feel so nervous with them both watching me. I press enter and the photo actually looks ok! Phew!

I get up and Bobby's printer starts up "Olive, here is a temporary one for today will I make your permanent one and it should be ready for you at the reception desk before this evening" he hands me a bit of paper "Ok, great" Sam leads me out the room "Sam, how am I supposed to swipe paper?" he laughs, "Olive, do you see the bar code on the bottom?" I look down at it "Yeah?" He takes the temporary ID and puts it under where he swiped his earlier and a red light appear scans the code and the elevator opens "Oh! Ok".

We are in the elevator again Sam pushes the 6th floor button we go up the doors open, and we are at the lab. Sam scans my ID again before handing it to me as we step inside there are 3 other people inside "Becky, Theo and Lewis this is Olive she is replacing Lily. So, I hope you guys make her feel very welcome!" "YES!! Another girl!" Becky says hugging me. Theo and Lewis greet me with a nod and smile. "Right, I'll leave you in their capable. See you later Olive, bye!" Sam leaves I turn back to them Becky grabs my hand and takes me over to the computer "You can help me to put this data in Olive" "Great" I smile at her, and we get to work.

It's lunchtime before I know it, me and Becky make our way to the canteen and take a seat at a table. "So, how long have you been working here, Becky?" "About 5 years now, Lewis and Theo about 3 maybe 4. What did you do before this?" I smile "I was Mr Dalton nanny!" "Mickey and Mason's?" "Yeah I left to find a job I went to uni for" "Those two are so cute, Sam brought them in a couple of weeks ago." "Yeah they're sweet!" "So, the question I ask any newbie is how hot is Mr Dalton?!" she says with dreamy eyes. I can't let on about us I don't want people to think that is how I got the job, so I lie. "I haven't noticed!" "Shut up!! How can you not notice that man! The things I would do to him!" I laugh, "He's just not my type!" *Another lie* "Oh well more for me!" she laughs. We finish our food and head back to work.

It's 5pm as we pack up for the day Becky and I get the elevator down to the main floor we say our goodbyes as I walk over to the reception desk to collect my new ID card. When someone calls after me "Hey Olive" I turn it's Sam "Hi!" "How was your first day? I hope they looked after you?" "Yeah it was brilliant! I loved it! Becky is such a laugh the other 2 kinda keep themselves separate" We get to the desk "Ms Schuyler, I have 2 things for you! Your ID card and these!" She pulls out a bunch of flowers from under the desk and hands them to me. "Who are those from?" Sam asks I read the card aloud-

Olive, 

Have a great first day! You will smash it!

Can't wait to hear about it tonight.

Jace x

Sam doesn't look to happy and that is the reason he's sent them here "Jace?" He asks, "Yeah, you know Jenny's brother the one I'm flat sharing with?" still not looking happy "So, Jenny's back now?" "How did you know she was away?" "Robin told me!" "Oh, right! No, she's not yet!" "Ok when is she back?" "No, idea at the moment" He doesn't like my answer oh my god he's jealous! "Right, I better be off now. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I go to leave and Sam stops me "Actually let me take you home!" He doesn't wait for my answer before placing his hand on my lower back to walk me to the staff car park. 

We are driving along "Thanks, but you really didn't have too!" "Is there something going on with you and this Jace?" he asks, "I'm going to be honest with you. Nothing is currently happening he has told me he does have feeling towards me and we have in the past and recently slept together!" Sam's face turns to annoyance. "How recent? Since we...?" "Just over a week ago and no, not since us! It was before you and Robin found me!" "I know we have just come back into each others life's and we haven't made anything official. Do you want more to happen between you two?" "Honestly?! I don't think I do! Recently he lied to me. Once someone does that I lose all trust I have for them and I don't want to be with someone I don't trust." 

I turn to see Sam smiling "Thank god! I can't say I'm not relieved. It was just him sending you flower at work got to me!" "I could tell!". He looks at me for a second before turning back to the road "What is it about you? Why can you read me like a book?" "I just think you can't hide your true feeling from me no matter how much you try!" He smiles "You are right about that! There was something else I wanted to ask you." "That was?" "There is a charity ball this Friday and I can take a plus one, so if you are free will you be my date?" "Charity ball huh? This Friday?" I pretend to check my calendar on my phone "Oh sorry I'm busy!" he looks disappointed "That's a shame!!" "I'm busy washing my hair!" he laughs. "Seriously, I would love to go with you Sam!" "I would be honored to have you as my date!" We pull up outside the flat and Sam cups my cheek before leaning in for a kiss. 

"God, I want to take you back to mine!" he whispers against my lips. I laugh, "Sleeping with my boss on the first day will start rumors" "I don't care about what people think, I've lived like that for too long already" "I do! I don't want people to think that's how I got the job!". He pulls me onto his lap, so I'm straddling "Sam!" I giggle his hand travels up my thigh he kisses me hard. I can feel him trying to break free of his trousers, his hand finds my already wet centre "It seems you want to come home with me as much as I want you to!" He moves my knickers to the side so his fingers can stroke against me "Sam....!" I moan he kisses me again his pulls on my lip as he groans I move against him. "Do you think anyone will catch us here?" he asks me but I can't think straight I need him! "I don't care if they do!".

I move my hands to undo his trousers and slide his pants down he lifts up to help me. I grasp his length and he shudders at my touch. He moves to push pass my entrance and I begin to ride him he groans, "I've been thinking about this all day! Do you know how many times I wanted to call you up to my office and have you spread out over my desk! Fuck...!". "Ohhh..." I moan and the car windows start to steam up as we are moving together "I don't think I'm going to last much longer Sam!" I cry out as I'm moving up and down him. "Me either! Olive come for me!" and I do with Sam right behind me.

I climb back into passengers seat and Sam pulls his boxers and trousers back up before opening the windows. "I don't think anyone saw!" He smirks "I hope not I do have to live round here!" I laugh "You didn't seem to bothered 5 minutes ago" "I was a little distracted. Thank you!" "So was I" he smiles. "Right, I better go see you tomorrow!" "See you tomorrow, Olive!" I get out of the car and walk up to my flat as Sam drives off.

That was one hell of a first day!!


	8. The Charity Ball

It's Friday evening, I rushed back home to get ready for the charity ball. Sam is collecting me at 7pm, so I have less than an hour to find the perfect outfit! I open my closet door and look through my dresses and find a grey laced dress "Perfect!" I scream! I match it with a silk grey clutch bag and matching shoes. I put my hair up into an elegant curly updo. Before I know it's only a couple of minutes to 7pm. I grab my bag and head out the front. 

Carter pulls up and steps out the car to open the door for me, I see Sam in the back with a navy blue suit and red tie. I get into the car and sit next to Sam "Wow Sam you look very handsome!" I don't think he hears me "Sam?" I say, "Olive, sorry it's just you look...No words can do that dress justice!" I blush he pulls me to plant a kiss on my cheek. 

As we arrive at the venue we step out on the red carpet. Cameras flashing everywhere you turn reports shouting "Sam Dalton! Sam...Who is she? Is it true you and Sofia Russo are getting an annulment?" "No comment!" Sam shoots back, we stand for a few more photos then make our way inside. As we go inside, someone calls out to Sam "Argh, Olive go to the bar I'll meet you there! This guy is a bore" he kisses me and makes his leave. I take a seat at the bar I place my clutch bag on the bar and wave for the bartender. 

I feel someone take a seat next to me, I look up thinking it's Sam but instead it's a stranger there. He is good looking, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black tux. He gave me a bright smile "Is this seat taken?" I don't want to be rude, so I tell him it's not. "Thanks, I'm Matt by the way" I shake his hand he holds it a little longer than necessary, so I pull away. The bartender finally comes over I order myself a drink and Matt tell him to add it to his tab "No thank you" I tell him "Ok if you're sure!" a few minutes later my drink arrives "So what's a beautiful girl doing at a place like this all by herself."

I'm about to reply when I feel an arm wrap around my waist, I turn to see Sam there scowling at Matt. I had to hide my smirk behind my drink, he's jealous! Shooting Matt another look before turning to me with soft eyes "Hey Olive" he says as he tilts my chin up to kiss me. Matt clears his throat "I see you're not alone" Matt smirks "If you'll excuse me" He gets up from his seat.

With that he's gone! Sam takes the seat Matt was sitting on less than 30 seconds ago. "So who was that?" he asks as he waves the bartender over to order a drink "Erm...I think he said his name was Matt" I smirk "I'm Olive nice to meet you!" Sam looks confused but smiles "No idea what you are doing but I'll play along. Hi, I'm Sam, Can I say you look absolutely stunning! Olive" I smile "Well, you wear that suit....." I look him up and down before continuing "very well! It fits in all the right places" He laughs, "Thank you..so are you here by yourself?" "Yeah, I came here alone" He leans over to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear before his hand strokes my cheek.

We hear a voice from the speaker telling us to find our seats, Sam take's my hand and lead me to the table "Oh look! Weirdly enough it looks like we are sitting next to each other! Must be fate!" Sam says with a smile "Must be!" I wink we take our seat and the lights dimmed. The host on stage thanks everyone for attending. Sam leans towards me, I feel his hand on my thigh under the table as he starts to pull up my dress. I see him at the corner of my eye smirking but I'm trying to listen to the lady upfront.

His hand is now against my bare skin on my thigh and starts to move up. He's reached my centre and brushes his fingers against me, I bite my lip try not to moan I look at Sam, he's grinning. He leans over his lips brush against my ear "Don't come!" he says as his strokes speeds up. I take a deep breath trying to compose my flush face, an older lady across the table tuts at Sam for talking he nods to apologize if only she heard what he said. Sam slips a finger inside me, my face is now burning, I suppress a moan as his slips in another finger. I look at him, his eye are looking at the lady on stage who is speaking but I don't hear a word she says.

The waiter now brings over our desserts as Sam is still teasing me under the table. I'm trying so hard to compose myself I'm struggling Sam can see this, so he leans in whispering "Bathroom!" Before I get up I pull my dress down Sam stands too and takes my hand. We make our way to the back of the room where the bathroom is. Everyone is so focused on the stage that we go into the bathroom together unnoticed, Sam locks the door then turns to me and kisses me hard backing me against the sink he's mouth moves to my neck then my weak spot "Sam...." "God, If we didn't leave the table when we did, I would've had you right there!" I smirk "In front of all those people?" "They would've had to leave the room. No one, but me gets to see you like this!" His hands pull up my dress to my waist, and he rips my knickers down "Someones eager!" I say he pulls back and smirks before crashing against my lips again his tongue finds mine.

He starts to grind against me, he's hard I move my hand between us and slip it under his trouser and into his boxers I start to stroke him up and down. He collapses onto my shoulder "Olive....shit!" I remove my hand and I go to undo his trouser, but he grabs my wrist "I'm not done with you yet!" he spins me round I brace my hands on the mirror his length is against my bum as his hand comes round brushing my centre I lean back onto him, and he kisses my neck from behind before whispering into my ear "Olive, look at yourself in the mirror! You look beautiful" I can't look I can barely hold myself together under his touch. "Sam, please.......!!!" "I love when you beg for me!" This spurs me on I spin in his arms crouch down unzip his trouser before pulling down his boxer "Olive what are..." He doesn't finish his sentence I wrap my hand around his base I run my tongue down his length. He groans I tease him, his hand grasps my hair and I begin to speed up my movements. "Olive!!!" He pulls me up and turns me, I grab the hand rail in front of me, and he grabs my hips. I catch his reflection in the mirror he smirks at me as I feel him rub his length along my centre just before he enters me from behind.

I cry out "Ohhh!" he thrust into me, I look up to see him throw his head back in the mirror. "Olive, you drive me crazy!" he thrust harder and deeper into me, I arch my back to move with him. He leans in, I feel his breath on my ear "Tell me if you don't like what I about to do" I feel a slight slap on my arse cheek this makes me moan "Was that ok?" he asks. I nod he does it again a little harder he thrust speed up as I moan. "Olive, your.....mine!!" He grips my hips I can't hold back any longer I call out "I'm yours Sam....!!" this spurs him on, and he's spent too. I collapse against the wall and turn toward Sam, he pulls me in for a kiss. He tucks his shirt back in and I pull my knicker back on and my dress down. "That was incredible, Olive!" "It was!" I smile at him.

We open the door and make our way back to our table when the tutter glares at us both. I smirk Sam takes my hand and places a kiss on top of it before winking at me and whispering into my ear "If she only knew!".


	9. Official

It's been 2 days since the charity ball with Sam, I'm sat in the kitchen with a coffee. I start thinking about what happened Friday night, I can't help grinning at the memory did we really do that?! I remember the feeling of his lips on my neck and squeeze my legs together. Jace walks into the kitchen "What are you smiling at?" "Nothing, nothing at all!" "Right...ok, Olive. What are you up to today?" I'm about to answer when we hear the front door opening we both look at each other if we are both here who's that? Then, I realise "It's Jenny!" I say to Jace soon enough she walks into the kitchen.

"Jenny, Hi" This feels so awkward why do I feel so shy around my best friend? She smiles at me "Hey Olive, look I'm sorry" as she says this I'm confused I go to speak, but she put her hand up to stop me "Let me get this out first. I'm sorry for how I reacted to the situation. Jace spoke to me the other day and actually" she points at him before continuing "For once he was right! I'm not bothered that you guys did THAT but it's more the fact you didn't tell me but as my brother pointed out to me, I think if it had been the other way round I don't think I could've told you either as I would be worried it would ruin our friendship. Our friendship means the world to me! Olive your the sister I never had!".

My eyes well up "Jenny, don't be sorry! I'm the one that should be apologizing! I am sorry we kept it from you. I should've told you! Jenny you are the sister I never had!" I get up from my seat to hug her she smiles and hugs me back! "I've missed you so much!" "Don't! Mom and Dad said it was like I had broke up, with a boyfriend!" We laugh. "So does that mean your here to stay now?" "Yes, I'm back!" I hug her again tighter this time "I'm so happy your home!" "So am I forgiven to Jenny?" Jace says as we break apart. She walks over to him a shoves his shoulder playfully "Only because you made me see sense, Loser!" she says "Whatever dork!" he laughs.

"So which one of you are going to cook me breakfast?" Jenny asks, Jace rolls his eye "I'll make you some. I was about to make mine anyway." Jace says. My phone pings I look down at it.

*1 New message from Sam Dalton*

'I miss you xx'

I smile at the text, I look up and see Jenny staring at me "Who's made you smile?" she ask, "No one just my Mom trying to send a GIF!" I tell her "When I came into the kitchen earlier she was smiling to herself then too!" Jenny mouths to me when Jace's back is turned "Tell me later!!!" I nod before turning back to my phone.

'I miss you too x'

PING

'Are you free today? xx'

'I was but Jenny has just come home. I kinda want to catch up with her. Sorry! x'

PING

'Glad she's home, all made up? It's fine, don't worry :) x'

'Actually, we have made up! It's nice to have my best friend back! See you tomorrow. x'

PING

'Tomorrow xx'

Later on in the day I'm putting away my laundry and there is a knock on my bedroom door "Come in!" Jenny walks in and takes a seat on my bed. "So anything happen while I was away?" she asks, "Well I now work at Dalton Enterprises as a Chemical Technician..." "Wait, Did you just say Dalton Enterprises?! The same place Sam is CEO?!" "Jenny, I have so much to tell you!" I take a seat next to her and fill her in on everything that happened while she was away even the stuff that happened with Jace as I can't risk not telling her and losing my friend again.

"Wow, So he left Sofia in Italy? What I'd give to be a fly on the wall to see that!" "Yeah, he handed her an annulment and left her there." "God how long have I been away? So much has happened. For the record my brother is an idiot. But you and Sam, Olive I can't believe you did that at a Charity Ball! So, what's going on with you two then? It kinda sounds like he doesn't want you to see anyone else?" "I don't know obviously he is my boss that I have spent time with but nothing is official" "Maybe you should speak to him about that?" I smile. "He wanted to meet today" "So what are you waiting for?" "I've already told him I couldn't because you were back and I wanted to catch up" "Olive, we've done that now. There's still, time left in the day, it's only 10 past 4! Go surprise him at his door!" "But what if he's not in?" "Pass me your phone!" I hesitate but hand it to her "What are you doing?" "I'm finding out where he is!" I look over her shoulder.

'Do the boys know The Avengers are on channel 347? x'

"Jenny, how is that finding out if he's home?" "Just wait!"

PING

'Yeah they're watching it now while I'm making dinner :) xx'

"Jenny, how did you know that was on?" "Jace is watching it in the living room. But there is your answer" I laugh, "Ok, I'll go!" She helps me pick out an outfit. We decide on a red polka dot dress and white sandals, Jenny does my make up and hair before spinning me round she smiles "My evil creations Sam isn't going to know what hit him!" she laughs. "Are you sure this isn't too much?" "No Olive, It's perfect. No go!" "Ok, ok" I leave the flat and head for the subway.

PING

'I want details! Good Luck! Jenny xxx'

'Ok, Thanks x'

I'm at the apartment building I take a breath before heading inside. Once in the elevator I push the button to Sam's and it heads up, the doors open I hear Sam "Boys I'm just going to check who that is" as I step out Sam comes round the corner as soon as he spots me he smiles before running over to me hugging me tightly "Olive, What are you doing here?" "I can go, if you like?" "No, No stay! The boys will be pleased" We hear Mason "Dad, Who is it?" before Sam answers he kisses me then pulls away and takes my hand leading me towards the living room "Boys, I have a surprise for you!". We round the corner the boys crash into me "Olive!!" They scream, "Hey you two, I guessed you missed me?" Sam turns "They aren't the only one!" I smile at him "Olive, we have so much to tell you" They say as they pull me to the sofa "We're in 2nd grade now, Olive!" says Mickey "I got star of the day in class Friday" Mason tells me "Well done! You two! Are you enjoying school" I ask "It's ok, I guess" says Mickey "Well I love it" Mason chips in. I smile at them both.

"Can I get you a drink Olive?" Sam asks "Yes, please" Sam walks over to the kitchen and I continue talking to the boys they tell me how they pulled a prank on Sam yesterday by pulling cling film over the toilet seat so when he went to use it well I can imagine what happened. I laugh as Sam comes back over with my drink "It's funny until they do it to you!" He says handing me my drink. I noticed the film on the TV "So is this film any good?" I ask the twins "So good" Mickey and Mason take turns telling me what has happened so far before we continue watching it.

A bit later it's 8pm "Right come on boys bedtime" Sam tells them "Oh but Dad Olive's here can't we stay up a little longer?" Mickey asks "No, we know what you're like when you go to bed late. Plus you have school in the morning" "Oh!!" Mason says "What if I read you a book in bed? But I'll only do it if you do as your Dad says and brust your teeth!" I tell them. They're beaming "Deal" Mickey says as they run to the bathroom to brush their teeth. "Thanks, Olive" "No problem. Plus it will be nice to put them to bed" I make my way to their room will Sam cleans up. 

The boys choose a new book Sam had brought them called The Wonky Donkey.

I was walking down the road and I saw a donkey. He only had 3 legs, he was a wonky donkey, wonky donkey. 

I was walking down the road and I saw a donkey, he only had 3 legs and 1 eye. He was a winky wonky donkey, winky wonkey donkey. 

I was walking down the road and I saw a donkey. He only had 3 legs, 1 eye and he liked to listen to country music. He was a hocky tonky winky wonky donkey, hocky tonky winky wonky donkey.

By the end of the book the boys and I cry with laughter when Sam comes in! "What's so funny? I can hear you laughing all the way from down the hall" I wipe the tears from my tear. "This book you have to read it one night Sam" He smiles at me "Ok but for now you two need to get to sleep." We say goodnight to the boys. 

Back in the kitchen Sam pours us out a glass of wine "So did you have a catch up with Jenny?" "Yeah, it didn't take as long as I thought. It was her idea for me to come here tonight" He hands me a glass then comes to take a seat next to me at the breakfast bar. "I'll have to thank her then," he says as I smirk "So I was telling her about everything that has happened while she's been away, and she asks me a question that I couldn't really answer" He looks at me curious "What question would that be?" 

Oh my god this is so awkward, why have I gone so shy this man has seen me naked for god sake! I decide to to blurt it out "She asked me what going on with us?" I look down at my drink then Sam take my chin and lifts my face to look up at him "You know what's going on with us but if you need to hear it out loud, I'll say it Olive. Just say the word" "I do" I tell him "I'm not interested in anyone else I only have eyes you and I hope you feel the same. So, if you do? Olive, will you be my girlfriend? Just until my annulment is done and dust. I don't want to be a married man when I propose to you." Wait what did he just say? I can feel my cheeks turning red, I smile at him "I don't want anyone else either so would you Samuel Dalton like to be my official boyfriend?" "Hey you can't answer my question with another question" "Actually, I think I can" I wink at him before he pulls me onto his lap and starts kissing me his tongue finds mine. 

He pulls back for a second presses his forehead against mine "So to be clear, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend?" I smirk "Yes Sam, we are" he's kissing me again this time more urgent. His teeth catch my lip "Sam" I laugh with that his hand go under my legs, and he stands carrying me "What are you doing?" I ask, "I'm taking my girlfriend to bed to celebrate us making it official" I laugh as he captures my lips with his and kicks open his bedroom door.


	10. Day off

I wake, I look up at the ceiling not knowing where I am, I look down I'm wearing a t-shirt that isn't mine and it all clicks into place I'm in Sam's room, his t-shirt, his bed, the sheets smell of him I wrap them round me tighter. I feel safe, I feel at home, oh my god I replay last night in my head, he is MY boyfriend! I smile to myself then I realise "SHIT" it's Monday morning I jump out of bed and find my bag on the dresser chair. I grab my phone to the time as it light up the screen reads:

*5 Missed calls from Dalton Enterprise*

*1 New voicemail*

Crap, Crap, Crap!! Why didn't Sam wake me, it's nearly 10am. I look in the mirror to try, and tidy up my hair and make up. I pull off the t-shirt I'm wearing and quickly put back on my dress, I don't have time to go home and change this will have to do. I grab my bag, my sandals and race out of the bedroom, down the hall but I stop as I spot Sam in the kitchen with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on. "Sam, I'm so late why didn't you wake me!! Why aren't you ready for work?" He smirks at me while drinking his coffee, he puts down his cup on the kitchen counter "Olive, did you listen to the voicemail Keira left you?" "Keira? No?" "Keira, the receptionist and my assistant. Listen to the message" "Sam, I don't have time! I'm late!!!!" he laughs, "Olive, listen to the message?".

I pull out my phone, press the voicemail button and place the phone to my ear.

You have 1 new voicemail received today at 7.43am

"Hi Ms Schuyler, It's Keira from Dalton Enterprises. I've tried to call you a few times but haven't got through. I'm just calling you let you know Mr Dalton has requested for you do field research on the Sands project. So, you won't need to come into the office today. Have a good day."

I hang up confused "Sam, what is this? What's the Sands project?" He comes over to me with a mischievous grin and wraps his arms around me. His lips start kissing my neck "Sam, I asked you a question?!" He pulls back with a smirk "This is me giving you the day off in a way no one will suspect a thing. The Sands project is a cover!" he starts kissing my neck again "But why aren't you at work?" I ask him. "I've told them that I'm working from home today" He says against my neck before he nips my earlobe making me moan, and he continues ghosting kisses along my pulse line making me want to collapse in his arms. "Is this what you call work?" I ask, his hand roams my body before he reaches my arse "I see this as making sure my staff are happy" "So, I'm just staff now?" I say, he pulls back "No, you're more than that!" "What I am again?" I want to hear him say it "You are my girlfriend, my soulmate, lover and hopefully one day wife!".

He pulls me into another kiss he pushes my lips apart with his tongue. I deepen the kiss and tangle my hand in his hair pushing him closer to my lips. His stubble is rough against my skin, his hand slips under my dress and into my bra, he cups my breast and his thumb runs over my harden nipple. This man makes me so weak with his touch I can barely stand, his hand moves from my hips to my thighs, and he lifts me onto the breakfast bar. He moves to stand between my legs, I pull his top over his head and lay my hand on his bare chest. My hands trail down his chest, his abs and lower he tenses at my touch "Olive, I don't think I'll never get used to your touch. It always feels like a dream!" I pull him in for another kiss, he takes my lip between his teeth "Sam...Oh!!" he smirks against my lips "God I love my name on your lips!".

I move my hands to slip under his sweatpants and into his boxers he's already hard for me "Sam is this for me?" "Olive's it's only ever for you!" I stroke him up and down he falls against me "Ohh...Olive, Do you have any idea of the affect you have on me?" I bite my lip "Don't do that Olive!" "Do what?" "Bite your lip! You have no idea what that does to me" I do it again "Think I do!" I wink at him. "Baby, you're so going to regret that!" 

He kisses me harder as his hands are on thighs, they slowly slide under my dress and keep move up until he gets to the waistband of my knickers. He starts to pull them down until they drop to the floor "Olive, lay back" I do as he says and I lay back onto the counter, he lifts my legs up until my feet are resting against the counter too. "Sam, What are you doing?" I feel him slide up my dress and spreading my legs wider before he starts kissing my inner thigh each kiss getting closer to where I want him, I try to move away, but he grips my hips pulling me back and pinning me to the counter. "Don't you like it Olive?" "I do but it tickles" I feel him smirk against my skin, his next movement makes me gasp his tongue finds my centre "Ohhhhhh!" my moans fill the room. 

His tongue slips inside me, I try to shuffle away but I can't move he has my hips pinned "Sam...!" "What do you want Olive?" "You! I want you!" he doubles his efforts "Shit..Olive" "Sam please...I....ohhh need you!". With that he's now hovering above me between my legs, I pull him to my lips my hands start to explore his body I notice he's sweatpants and boxers are no longer there. His lips move to my neck "Sam where did your pants go" he pulls back to look at me "I took them off to play with myself while I was tasting you" God this turns me on so much, I buck my hips upward to his, and he groans. His hands find the string on my dress "I'm glad you wore a wrap around dress!" he pulls it open then lowers himself against me before capturing my lips again!

His tongue meets mine, and he begins to grind against me, we both muffle our moans into the kiss. "Sam please!" his hand slips between us and I feel him rub his length along my centre I'm on edge waiting for him to enter me. I don't wait long before he comes plunging into me making me cry out and arch my back off the counter top he starts off slow "ohhh!" "Fuck me Olive!" I move to match his rhythm Sam moves my hands above my head pinning them there "Sam, I want to touch you" He whispers playfully into my ear before nipping my ear lobe "No!" he speeds up his movements and with his other hand he wraps my legs around his waist this makes him go deeper "Sam!!!" I try to move my hands his grip is too tight he's hitting me right where I need him "Ohhh" Sam groans and his grip loosen I place my hands on his back digging them in this makes him thrust harder into me "Shit Olive" I wrap my legs round him tighter. "I can't hold back any longer" "Come for me Olive!" speeds up even more I know he's not got much longer either which sends me over the edge "Sam!!!" this sends him over too! "Fuck Olive!!".

He collapses on to me, crashing his lips to mine before he pulls back to look at me "I don't know about you but I'm starving now" he says I laugh, "I seem to have worked up an appetite but I think we better disinfect this counter first!" I say with a laugh "Oh Olive, I love it when you talk dirty to me!" he smirks before getting off the counter and helping me down. We redress I grab the cleaning stuff and Sam makes us scramble eggs and toast. 

We are eating breakfast "Did the twins go off to school ok?" "Yeah, they asked when you would next be over! I tried not to laugh knowing you were only in the other room asleep." "So, you didn't tell them we had a sleep over?" I winked at him he laughs, "No, but only because I know they would be straight in there to wake you up and I thought after last night you needed your sleep!" he smirks at me "But Olive now we've made it official I would like to tell them about us!" "Me too!" Sam smiles "What about tonight?" he asks me "Only if I can be there when you do it?" "Of course Olive" I look down at dress "Maybe I should go home and get changed first!" Sam looks at me "Or we could go shopping before they come home?" "What if my boss catches me?" I wink at him "Oh, I'm sure you can find someway to make it up to him!" he grins, "I'm sure I can!".

Sam leans in kissing me before standing he takes my hand "Come on we need a shower before we head out and maybe round 2 while we're there" he pulls me towards the bathroom "Mr Dalton you are insatiable, do you know that?" "Only with you!" "Good because I can't wait for you to pin me against the shower glass!" I wink at him. He groans before he throws me over his shoulder carrying me to the bathroom "Sam!!" I giggle then I feel him slap my arse cheek playfully "You're going to be sorry for teasing me Ms Schuyler!".


	11. The Subway

"What about these? With a top?" I show Sam the high waist jeans "I love a girl in jeans especially when her assets are curvy!" He winks at me. "Now to find a top" I start looking round for a top and I found a floral blouse "Sam, I'm just going to try these on. I'll be back in a second" "Ok, I'm going to look at the kids clothes" I walk over to the changing rooms there is a que I notice the changing rooms are at the back of the lingerie section I look round and spot a black laced chemise set with stockings and crotch less knickers. 

I grab my size before it's a room becomes free. Once inside I have an idea, I remember how crazy the lingerie I got in Italy drove Sam mad I wonder what this will do! I try on the lingerie set then take a selfie and send Sam a text.

'Sam, not sure on this outfit! Need a second option what do you think? ;) x'

*Sends photo*

PING less than 30 seconds later.

'Olive, Shit! I definitely like it! I'm currently hiding in the corner of the shop trying to hide the tent that has pitched up in my trousers haha. xx'

'Did you find anything for the boys? I might put it back as I'm not sure about the crotch less knickers. x'

PING 

'Do NOT put them back!! I'll buy it, but we are definitely getting that! ;) xx'

'Your the boss ;) haha. The other outfit fits perfectly. I'll be out in a minute. x'

I leave the changing room and start looking for Sam before I spot him in a corner in the men's section looking at a few shirts. "There you are" He turns his head "Hey, I'm just looking at these" I stand next to him "Has your tent gone down?" I laugh, "Slowly!" I look it's still visible and he grins at me, "I'm glad you find it funny". 

10 Minutes later Sam is finally about to move, he entwines his fingers through mine, and we make our way to the till to pay before leaving "Sam, shall we get something for dinner? I thought maybe might be nice to tell them over dinner?" "Perfect, any idea what shall we make?" "What about mac n cheese?" "God I've not had that in years! The boys will love it" "Great lets go and grab what we need and head back".

After we had been to the grocery store, we head back to Sam's and I quickly change before making a start on dinner. "So do you need help Olive?" "I could do with a sous' chef! Can you grate that block of cheese?" "Yes Ma'am" I start to cook the pasta and make the sauce. I feel Sam come up behind me, one hand comes around my waist and the other pulls my hair away from my neck to place his lips against me. "Sam have you finished grating the cheese?" his lips come up and brushes my ear "Yeah, all done. You know we have about 20 minutes before the boys will be home and all I keep think about is you in that lingerie!" I smirk "Down boy! I'm not getting all dressed up for 5 minutes of fun" "Is there no way I can convince you?" I laugh, "I don't think you can, you will just have to wait!" "Is that a challenge?".

He then moves to my weak spot, I bite my lip trying to resist him but I can't help lean onto him. His hand cups and squeezes my breast over the top of my clothes as his lips continue traveling along my pulse line "Hmmm...." I feel him smirk "You ok Olive?" I bring myself back "Yeah, I fine" I pull myself away from his grasp and laugh "Going to have to do better than that Sam!" I start draining the pasta and mixing the pasta and sauce together ready to place in the oven once the boys get here. Sam is setting the places at the breakfast bar. 

PING

*1 new message from Jenny*

'Hey Olive, I'm guessing either last night went really well and you have been VERY busy with your new boyfriend or it didn't go well and have fallen asleep drunk in some bar? Either way text me to let me know you are ok please. xxx'

'Hi Jenny, I'm so sorry!! But you are right I have been EXTREMELY busy with my new boyfriend ;) will fill you in on the details in person. Having dinner here tonight as Sam wants to tell the twins. Speak soon! x'

PING 

'Wow! Can not wait for the deeds. Congratulations! Happy for you! xxx'

5 Minutes later the elevator doors open and the twins come running in "Dad, we had the best day at school!" Mickey says, "We drew stick men on a plate with a white board marker, let it dry then pours cold water onto the plate and it lifted the stick men like they were floating!" Mason informs Sam "Oh wow that sounds really cool boys, I have something that will make your day even better?" Sam tells them "Ice cream?" Mason asks, "No cake!" Mickey guesses "No, neither of those but if you turn round you'll see" He tells them, and they both spin round and spot me in the kitchen "Olive!!" they both scream before running over to me. "This might be better than Ice cream" says Mason. "Olive are you staying for dinner?" Mickey says. "One better Mickey, I made dinner it's in the oven now so why don't you to go and wash your hands and it will be ready in a bit" I tell them "Score! At least we don't have to eat dads cooking again!" Mickey says. 

They go and clean up. "Sam, do you think their be happy about us?" He comes over to me with a smile "Olive they adore you! You get them like no one else. Hey I think there were times I thought they liked you more than me!" "Well I am much cooler than you!" he laughs, "I wouldn't worry I think they will happy about it" Before I can reply they come racing back into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Mason asks, "Mac N Cheese and garlic bread" I tell them "Awesome!" Say Mickey.

Sam helps me dish up before we sit down to eat "Olive, this is amazing" Sam says, "Yeah is there more left?" Asks Mickey "Yeah I think there is a bit more left!" I tell them "Yes, this is so much better than dads cooking" Mason chips in I laugh. Sam looks at me "So boys there is a reason Olive is here tonight" Sam says "She's going to be our nanny again? Please say she is!" Mickey asks Sam "Mickey, Olive works with dad now. Loser!" Mason says to Mickey "Shut up nerd!" Mickey chimes back "Boys stop!" Sam said before continuing "Olive is working with me so no she isn't going to be your nanny again" They looked disappointed "But we have grown to like each other a lot and last night I asked her to be my girlfriend" Their faces light up "Wait like Aunt Sofia was before you married her?" Mickey asks, "Kinda but the difference is I really like Olive and have feelings for her that I never had with Sofia" Sam says "Knew it!" Mason says "So do you two kiss? Will you marry her?" Mickey asks Sam looks at me. My head is screaming AWKWARD!

"Yes we do kiss and I would like to marry her" Sam tells them Mickey smiles "So she can live here again?" I try not to laugh and avoid Sam's eye when he begins to answer Mickey's question. "She can but that's only if she wants to" Wait did Sam just say that? Did he just ask me to move in? Did I hear that correctly? Mason snaps me out of my thoughts "Olive please say you'll move in! You can have your old room back!" "Dummy, if she's dad's girlfriend she has to share a room with him!" Mickey shoots at Mason. I think Sam can sense I don't know what to say, so he speaks up. "Hey lets give her a little time to think about ok boys?" They nod. The rest of the meal the boys talk about their day at school.

Later M&M are doing their homework while me and Sam wash the dishes. He turns to look at them, they're both focused on their homework. "I'm sorry they put you on the spot earlier." I smile "It's fine. They're kids" "So what do you think to moving in? If, you don't want to I understand" "It's just don't you think it's a little soon?" I ask him. "To be honest with you. No, I don't think it's too soon we've lived with each other before and when you're not here you are all I think about." "But this time it would be different I'm not your nanny, and we'd share a room!" "Yes, it would be different. There wouldn't be any sneaking around and I'd wake up to the woman I love every morning" This stops me in my tracks he looks at me confused "Olive, you must know I love you? I told you in Italy!" "I know but that was the day you were about to marry another woman" "I know I said it then but it doesn't make it any less true. If, anything I love you even more than I did when I said it the first time!".

I can't help but smile "Sam, I love you too!" I realise this is the first time I have said that to him. His grey eyes light up and the biggest smile appears on his face before he picks me up and spins me round. The boys look over when Sam sets me down peppering kisses over my face before pulling away to shroke my cheek. "Say it again, Olive" I laugh, "Sam, I love you!" His lips crash against mine I hear the boys giggling. He pulls away a little "I love you too Olive!" he smiles.

A little later after we have put the boys to bed, we head into the kitchen and I take a seat at the breakfast bar. "I think the boys took it well!" he says, "Yeah, I was a bit worried." "Why?" "Because it must be hard for them. I don't want them to think I'm trying to replace their mom!" Sam eyes sadden "Sam, you can tell me it's none of my business but how did she die? It's just you've never told me" He turns away from me "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked, don't worry just tell me when you are ready." "Olive, do you remember your first day here?" I think back "Of course, you came into my room just as I had one of my bras in my hand" I hear him laugh, before he turns to face me "Yeah and you quickly stuffed it into a draw as if I hadn't seen it. But do you remember the rules? The one we later had that argument over?" "Oh yeah, the subway one!".

I look up at him and his smile is gone. "When the boys were 2 years old, she wasn't feeling very well so I sent the boys to spend the day with my mom. So she could rest while I was at work. She had been sick for a couple of days we assumed she had food poisoning as she had been out with friends a couple of nights before. I was going to collect the boys once I left work but a meeting I had over ran she said it was fine she would go and get them as she was feeling better and could do with the fresh air. She left here and headed for the subway. She didn't know anyone was following her. As she got down to the empty subway station someone approached her asking if she had some spare change, but she didn't have any cash on her. They didn't believe her, so they tried to grab her bag she fought back they struggled then her attacker pushed her and she fell backward onto the hard concrete and hit her head. They ran off with her bag she laid there for 15 minutes before anyone found her but it was too late. Her and our baby had died. She didn't even know she was 7 weeks pregnant!".

I feel a tear hit my hand but I didn't even realise I was crying.


	12. The Next Step

Why is it after something happens we always wish we did things differently and make ourselves feel guilty that we didn't.

If you didn't press snooze for the 3rd time you wouldn't be late for work, if you didn't have that 5th tequila shot you wouldn't have a hang over right now and if you had left work when you were supposed to.....

The sun is beaming through the window, I'm awake just staring at him, I couldn't bear to leave him after he told me last night I just wanted to hold him. He blamed himself for what happened to Elena, last night I saw a different side to Sam, he was vulnerable. I can't imagine the heartache he went through not only to lose the woman he loved but to lose a child too, it's something no parent should go through. I stroke his face, my heart aches for him and the twins. 

He starts to stir, he blinks a few times he seems amazed to see me as if he forgotten I was staying over. "Morning beautif...." I don't give him the chance to say anything before I crash my lips to his, I wrap my tongue around his. I pull away and run my thumb over his lips "Sam, yes!" He looks at me confused "Yes? Yes to what?" "Yes!" I smile at him "I don't think I know what you are talking about Olive!" "You asked me yesterday, well you and the twins!" I wink then I see it click in his grey eyes "Olive, you mean?" I smile "Yes!".

His hands cup my face as he pulls me in for a kiss, I need to be close to him, so I pull him towards me, his body covers mine. His lips never leave mine, he positions himself between my legs and starts to grind against me. I can feel he's hard even through our clothes, his hands slip into the front of my knickers, and he brushes his fingers against me "Ahhh!" I moan. 

I feel Sam smirk on my lips, he moves to my ear "You are going to have to be quiet or you'll wake the twins" I pull his lips to mine again to stop myself from crying out. His fingers slide inside me "Mmmfff" he pulls back a little "I love having you like this, Olive" my hands tangle in his hair pulling him back to me. His movements speed up I begin to move my hand to feel him I pull his boxers out of the way to stroke him his body shudders at my touch.

He starts to move against my touch. His kiss become more fierce and his touch becomes more intense. It's clear neither of us can wait any longer he pushes his boxer down and my knickers to the side. He enters me, I try not to cry out as he starts of slowly his lips move to my neck nipping me gently. He starts to speed up and I move to match his rhythm and bite my lip to keep myself quiet. 

He catches this, then grabs the headboard and starts to thrust harder the bed moves with us. He groans aloud I smile "I thought we needed to be quiet?" he grins then grabs my legs and wraps them round his waist, this makes him go deeper "Ohhh!" I cover my mouth with my hand Sam smirks before whispering into my ear "You just can't keep quiet huh?" he continues hitting the right spot! I arch my back off the bed, he knows I'm not going to last much longer, so he crashes his lips against mine to muffle out my moan "Mmmmmfffff" I feel his body twitch and a groan escapes from his lips he's spent.

He lays a kiss on my lips before collapsing onto the bed pulling up his boxers. "What a way to wake up. Just think we could do that every morning!" I laugh, "I suppose that's 1 reason to move in!" I wink at him "And there I was thinking you wanted me for my mind" I playfully slap his chest. "I want you for all of you. Sam, thank you" he looks at me confused "Thank you?" "I didn't know you had a parrot!" I laugh, "What?!" he smirks at me then all of a sudden he's tickling me "Arhhhhhh! Sam!" we are both laughing "Please Sam!" he stops hovering over me. "Ok, what are you saying thank you for?" I cup his face and run my thumb over his cheek "Thank you for telling me about Elena. I can't imagine how hard it was for you!" his eyes turn sad. I pull him in for a hug "I love you, Sam" his arms tighten around me "I love you too!".

We get up, Sam's heads to the kitchen to make coffee and I take a shower. Once dressed I make my way to the kitchen, Sam passes me a coffee and toast. "Oh thanks, I need to hurry as I need to go home and grab a change of clothes before work" "I can take you, Carter will take the boys to school" "Great, thank you" "So when do you want to move in?" he asks me. "Ermm when would be ok with you?" "This weekend?" he smiles at me "This weekend it is then". The twins come running into the kitchen "Olive, you're still here!" Mason says, "Told you dad was having a sleep over" Mickeys tells him. I look over to Sam and hide a smile behind my coffee cup. 

A while later we are in Sam's car driving to Jenny's flat. We pull up outside "Do you want to come up while I change?" he puts the car in park "Ok, if you don't mind" "Of course not, come on!" we get out of his car and head up to the flat. 

I open the door and I hear Jenny "Olive?! Is that you?" We make our way to the kitchen I spot her with her breakfast then I notice Jace over the sink washing up his plate his back is towards us. Jenny's eyes widen when she spots Sam behind me. "Hey Olive, hey Sam!" Jace quickly turns as Jenny says Sam's name I spot him look Sam up and down! Awkward!!! "Hey, I just need to get change before work." "Hi Jenny, nice to see you again!" "Nice to see you too, this is my brother Jace." She gestures to Jace, there seems to be tension between them but Sam holds out his hand for Jace to shake it "It's nice to meet you, Jace!" Jace takes his hand "Yeah same". 

"Right I need to get change, Sam you can stay here or come with me?" Sam just turns to follow me, Jenny shouts after us "Congratulations by the way! So, happy for you!" I hear Jace asking what she meant. I get changed "Do you have a little duffle bag or carry on?" "I think so why?" "I thought maybe you could keep a few bits in it and if you stay before the weekend you don't have to worry about clothes" "Sounds like an excuse to get me to stay every night until the weekend?" He laughs, "What can I say Olive I'm a selfish man!" he comes over to me wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. "I don't mind your selfishness but my boss might as I'm going to be late if we leave now" "Your boss sound like an arse!" "Oh believe me he is, but he does have a great butt!". "Should I be worried that you are checking out your boss?" Sam winks at me "Oh no! He's got nothing on you babe!" we laugh, I continue throwing a few bits in a bag and Sam take it as we head back down to the car and I say bye to Jenny and Jace. We head to work and pretend we just have a work relationship.

It's the weekend that means it's moving in day, we bring in the last of my stuff "Olive, I didn't realise you had so many clothes!" "What do you mean? 3 boxes of shoes, 6 boxes of clothes and 3 boxes of bags and random bits isn't alot! Is it?" I joke "I think we can get most of your clothes in my wardrobe but the shoes might have to go in your old room!". He puts down a box and walks over to where I am hanging up my clothes he reaches for something above me "Olive close your eyes!" "Why?" "Just do it!" I do as I'm told and close my eyes "Hold out your hands" I place my hands in front of me and I feel something that can only been describe as a booklet. "Open your eyes" Sam tells me, I look down and there're booklets for wallpaper, paint, carpets and furnishings "Sam, what are these?" he smiles "Olive, this is our home now. I want you to feel at home here. So, I was thinking you could decorate whatever room or every room if you wanted. To be honest a few of them can do with redecorating." "Oh my god Sam this is so sweet! Are you sure?" "Of course this is your home now too".

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. We hear a crash that came from down the hall then the boys laugh. "I better check what those two are up to" "Ok, I'm going to finish off in here. I shouldn't be too long!". He heads out to them and I put decorating booklets on the bedside table. The room starts to spin, my vision blurs "Oh no! Sa...." It all goes black.


	13. The Unexpected

I slowly begin to wake up but it's so bright all I see strip light after strip light, I hear Sam calling my name I turn to where I hear his voice and I see him he has a worried look on his face. I go to speak but my voice is muffled by a breathing mask I realise I'm on a bed being wheeled by 2 paramedics I pull down the mask as they bed begin to stop in a curtained cubicle "the doctor should be with you shortly" one of the paramedics say before they leave "Sam, what's going on?". He sits on the side of the bed strokes my face "Olive, we found you passed out on the bedroom floor. I had come in to see if you wanted a coffee but when I walked into the room I couldn't see you. So, I knocked on the bathroom door but it was open, so I poked my head in and you weren't there either. Then I heard Mason cry out to me from the bedroom I rush in he's the other side of the room and there you were on the floor next to our bed I tried to wake you but you weren't responding, so I called 911 and here we are." 

I start to remember "I remember you leaving the room I put the booklets you had given me on the bedside table the room started spinning, everything was a blur. I tried to call out." I look up at Sam I haven't seen him this worried since my accident in Italy. "Hey it's probably all the excitement from moving in!" I smile at him.

We are interrupted but the doctor "Hi Ms Schuyler, I'm Doctor Newman I will be looking after you today I just have a few questions but I'm going to take your blood pressure first then we will start." "Great!" Sam moves out of the doctors way, so she can do my blood pressure. She straps the machine to my arm and it begins to squeeze. She doesn't look happy at the readings, so she does it again. "Is something wrong Doctor?" Sam asks the machine squeezes my arm again. "I'm just double checking the readings are right." She gives him a soft smile it begins to loosen again. "So it would seem your blood pressure is low which might explain the reason you fainted but I'd still like to do some more test to see if that's all it is." "That's fine. Could I get some water please?" "I'll get you some Olive." Sam says, "Great, there're some jugs next to a water fountain down the hall" says doctor Newman. Sam rushes off.

"So Ms Schuyler have you been ill recently?" "Nope not that I can remember" "Is this the first time you've fainted?" "No, I did a couple of weeks ago but I had been drinking and I had a sickness bug the day before" "Do you smoke?" "No!" "Are you a heavy drinker?" "No, I have a few now and again but that's it" "Drugs?" "NO, definitely not!" "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" This question shocks me "No, I'm on birth control and I had a period like 2 nearly 3 weeks ago!" We go through a few more questions before she asks if I could do a urine sample and a blood test. 

Sam comes back just after she's taken both samples. "We should hopefully get back your results back within the next hour or so. They shouldn't be too long" "Ok thanks" she's gone. "So what did she say while I was gone?" "Just the usual questions really." He smiles at me before taking my hand. "I shouldn't of listened to you the other week when this happened. I should have insisted that you got checked out." "Sam it's ok! Seems like just low blood pressure to me. And you know I wouldn't of listened to you then but I wish I did then Mason wouldn't have found me. I hope it didn't scare him" "He'll be fine! Right now I want to concentrate on you and get to the bottom of this".

The next hour goes by slowly, Sam heads outside to phone Carter to keep him update. He comes back just as the doctor comes over and closes the curtains "Ms Schuyler, I have your results. It would seem you fainted because of low blood pressure. We also found very high levels of HCG in your urine." Sam looks at me shocked "HCG what's that in English?" "HCG is Human chorionic gonadotropin is a hormone produced by cells that are surrounding a growing embryo. So, in other words Ms Schuyler my suspicions were correct you are pregnant but given the fact you are still on birth control and seem to having regular period we need to do an ultrasound scan to confirm. Your HCG levels are 45,489 per ml so that puts you at around 16-18 weeks pregnant. The scan is in 15 minutes. Did you not have any other symptoms? Like sickness etc?" "I felt sick a few weeks ago and I suppose my clothes feel a bit tighter" "Some women don't have any symtoms at all so not to worry. So, I'll leave you for now to let it sink in and we'll go down soon".

I'm just staring at the curtain in shock! How? No! It can't be right this must be a mistake! I can't be pregnant? This isn't happening, it's a dream I'm going to wake up from. Sam breaks me from my thoughts "Olive are you ok?" "Sam, I can't be pregnant. The test must be wrong!" "Olive, I understand it's a shock, but we'll get through this. I'm right here with you. It's going to be ok!" He pulls me in for a hug the continues "Olive, how do you feel about this? Obviously you are in stock but how do you really feel?" "I....I don't know. I'm sorry. Does that make me heartless?" "Oh Olive, of course not! It makes you human!" "Sam pass me your phone!" He hands it to me. I look through the calendar and scroll back 18 weeks there it is *Gala* "Olive, what are you looking for?" "Well, It looks like the first we slept together I fell pregnant!" Sam doesn't have time to respond as Doctor Newman pulls back the curtain with a wheelchair in her hands "Ready Ms Schuyler?". I look at Sam "I'm right here with you!" He smiles. 

We get into the elevator, I feel sick I want to happy but everything has happened so fast. The doors open we head a room "If you can get onto the bed and pull up your top. That would be great" I do as she says and Sam helps me then pulls a chair to the bed, takes my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles this immediately calms me down. He smiles at me, the sonography places the cold gel on me before placing the ultrasound wand to my tummy. The sonography shares at the screen before turning to me "So, with the measurements I have taken now it seems you are exactly 18 weeks today and your baby is due 20th February next year. Would you like to see your baby?" 

I look at Sam he nods "Yes, please" She turns the screen towards us both, she points out the head, body, arms, legs and even lets us listen to their heartbeat. I can't help smiling and I know how I feel now, I'm happy! I've never felt so happy. "So would you like to know the sex?" I look over to Sam, he kisses my hand "It's completely up to you, Olive" "Sam, it's up to us!" he looks at me and smirks "Olive, I think you know how impatient I am, so you know what my answer would be" I smile at him "Ok, can we find out please?". She smiles and turns back to the screen.

"So it looks like you are expecting a little girl" I smile and turn to Sam he is beaming "Olive, a little girl! We are having a little girl!!" he stands, kisses me on the lips before he presses his forehead against mine "I can't believe we are having a little girl. Thank you!" "I have printed off a few photos for you both" The sonography says before handing them to us. I clean the gel off my tummy when Doctor Newman comes back with a wheelchair "Ms Schuyler, I'll take you back up now" Sam helps me off the bed and over to the wheelchair. I can't stop staring at the photo of our baby! It feels surreal Sam and the Doctor are talking but I don't hear them. Back at the cubicle I get back onto the bed "So Doctor now we know what's wrong can I go home?" "I'm sorry Ms Schuyler, but as I told your partner on the way back up here. I think it's best we keep you in overnight just to be safe" "Ok, but I don't have any of my things!" Sam smirks "Jenny's already on it I got Carter to get her number from your phone. He's going to bring her and the twins in too." "Thanks Sam!" I smile at him.

Doctor Newman excuses herself "So how do you feel now Olive?" I turn to Sam and smile "I'm so happy! We are having a baby Sam!" he gets up, lies on the bed next to me and turns my face to his places a kiss on my lips. "Olive, I'm so incredibly happy. There are no words to explain how I feel right now!" he looks at the scan photo in my hand "This is our little girl!" "It feels like a dream." He pulls me into a hug, and we just sit like this for ages.

Later Jenny, Carter and the boys arrive, Sam heads down to meet them and brings them up. "Olive, you're ok!" Mason shouts before him and Mickey jump onto the bed wrapping their arms around me. "Boys be careful of Olive!" Sam tells them. Jenny comes over with a bag she puts down on the chair "Olive, I was so worried when Sam texts me!" "I'm fine Jenny!" "I'm glad you are Ms...I mean Olive. Mickey and Mason have been asking about you all day" Carter says, "We are happy you are ok Olive" Mickey says "So do they know what caused you to faint?" Jenny asks I look over to Sam, his eyes are on mine already. 

"Well, I did think it would be best to tell Mason and Mickey first but I know Olive treats you like family Jenny and Carter is family. We found out today that Olive is 18 weeks pregnant, and we are having a little girl" Jenny's face drops but then soon turns to a massive smile before she screams "Oh my god, Olive that's brilliant news! I'm so happy for you both!" "Congratulations to you both!" Carter says we turn to the twins they are smiling "So we are going to be big brothers?" they ask, "Yeah, of course" Sam says. They high five each other "So cool" Mickey says "We get a little sister to teach all of our pranks too? This is awesome!" Mason says. "I'm so glad you two think so! Do you want to see a photo?" I hand them the scan photo and Sam explains each part. 

The next day I'm allowed home as soon as I come through the door the boys are dragging me to the couch. "Olive, sit, relax, and we will look after you!" says Mickey "Aww you two, you don't have too!" "Dad, said you need to rest and take it easy, so we will get you anything you want?" Mason says. "Ok, I need the toilet can you bring it in here please?" They look at each other not sure I laugh, "I'm joking, well half joking I do need to use the toilet." I get up I see Sam has made dinner as I pass the kitchen "God, was hospital food not a punishment enough!" I wink at him. "Actually, Carter's wife Marie made this for us!" "Oh what is it?" I ask him "Lasagna, I literally have to cook in the oven for 30 minutes. Don't worry the timer is on, so I won't burn it!" He laughs, "I believe you! Right I need to use the bathroom back in a bit".

When I come out of the bathroom, I make my way back to the couch, and we hear the elevator open "I wonder who that is?" It's not long before her sour face rounds the corner. It's his jilted wife Sofia.


	14. The Sea Witch Returns

She spots me and the boys first "Olive, I would say it's nice to see you but it's not" Sam comes round from the kitchen and straight to Sofia "What are you doing here?" "Sam, I've seen you've decided to shack up with the help!" Sam face turns to fury "Don't you dare talk about Olive like that!" "Oh relax! If she can't handle the truth she needs to grow a back bone" "Sofia, I won't tell you again!".

"Mickey and Mason, why don't you go to your room for a bit?" I tell the boys "Ok, Olive" They say before running off. I go to stand by Sam's side. His whole body is tense I take his hand, and he instantly calms down.

"I'll say it again, what are you doing here?" Sam asks her "I've come to talk to you about business. It's a private matter, so if Olive doesn't mind could she excuse us?" I go to leave and Sam grabs my hand "No she stays!" "Sam, it's ok! I'll go and check on the boys" he looks uncertain, but he does argue "We'll take this into the office" he tells her before leading Sofia to the office.

I make my way to the boys room "Hey you two, why don't you get cleaned up for dinner". Mickey looks sad "Hey what's up?" "Olive, Dad isn't going to get back with Sofia is he?" Mickey asks, "No, Dad loves Olive now, and they are having a baby." Mason says, "Exactly, Your dad doesn't even want her your home, so I doubt that is going to happen!" He smiles at me "Ok, you're right. But can I ask something else?" "Anything!" "How did dad put a baby in your tummy?" Mickey asks Oh god! "You know what I think that's a question for your dad" I smile then Sam knocks on the door before poking his head in "Everything ok?" I ask, "Yeah, talk about it later?" he smiles "Sure, We better get that lasagna out the oven before your dad burns that too" we all laugh.

After dinner Sam makes me a hot chocolate and tells me to go and relax on the sofa while he gets the boys to bed. I pull out the scan photo from my bag, and just stare at it my heart has never felt so full. I don't notice Sam making his way over until he sits on the couch next to me and snaps me out of my thoughts "Have I told you today how beautiful you are!" I look up at his gorgeous grey eyes. Those eyes always make me melt "You just did" He leans in and plants a sweet kiss on my lips "How are you feeling?" I smile at him "I feel really happy and somewhat relaxed". He pulls me to him, I lay my head on his chest, he starts to stroke my hair as he takes the photo from hand to take a closer look. 

"She's beautiful, she must get that from her mother" Sam says "Hey, I think it was a joint effort, so she's beautiful because she gets it from both of us!" I playfully tap him. "So what did Sofia want?" I ask him which ruins the moment "She got us a massive contract with Atkins Industries which could lead to more big time contracts. But they want to meet with me, her and Robin. She just wants to put everything that happened to one side, so we can focus on getting this deal." "Wow that sounds brilliant." "It is! The only downside is spending every meeting we have with them and her" "Aww you can put on a poke face for a couple of hours a day right?" "I suppose but enough shop talk!" "Ok, but there is something I need to tell you" "What is it?" "Earlier in the boys room, Mickey asked how you put a baby in my tummy!" Sam's face goes pale. "What did you say?" "I said ask your dad," I laugh.

He smirks "Passed the awkward question on to me huh?" "Well I thought it was a father and son conversation" I winked at him. "Hopefully he forgets about it by the morning," he says "I can't believe the weekend is over back to work tomorrow" "Olive, I was thinking maybe you should take this week off" "What? No!" "Olive, please just this week while you recover" "But I'm fine now" "You might be but you heard what the doctor said you need to rest even if its just for this week please just to give me peace of mind" "Fine! But I'll only do it if I can work from home. Also, the doctor said we need to lift the head of the bed 6 inches off the ground. So, did you order some brick to lift it?" I say jokingly.

He smirks "I haven't as I thought bricks weren't the safe option considering we do rock the bed a bit" He laughs I roll my eyes "But I did order something" "What???" "I brought us a new bed" "Why what's wrong with that one?" "Nothing, nothing at all but the new one reclines so you can sit up or lay flat" "Wait tell me you didn't!" "I thought it would help" "You got us a granny bed?!" He laughs, "It's not a granny bed!" "Is the frame the size of a king but it has 2 single mattresses so you can lie flat and I can lie sat up" "Well yeah it does!" "Then it's a granny bed, my Nan had one of those" he laughs, "It has a massage feature too" "why do I need that?" I try not to laugh "Just in case you get bad back pains and I'm not here. Plus if you really don't like it we can get rid once our princess is here" I laugh "I really can't believe you brought a granny bed" I smirk at him.

"Thank you" "For the granny bed?" "No for the thought behind the granny bed. It was really sweet" "Olive, I'd do anything for you and our babies. So there's no need to thank me. But I wouldn't mind you saying thank you with kisses!" he grins. I push my lips up to his, he cups my cheek holding me there as he parts my lips with his tongue. He deepens the kiss and I run my hand through his hair. He moves, so he is hovering above me between my legs, his tongue runs up my pulse line to nip my ear lobe then he whispers, "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?" I don't want to, so I shake my head telling him no, and he doesn't seem to mind. 

My hand finds the hem of his t-shirt, I slip my hand under and run it from his chest to his abs he shudders at my touch "Someone ticklish?" "No! I just can't get used to your touch" "Well get used to it Mr Dalton because I'm not going anywhere". I lift up his t-shirt to help take it off how is it every time I see his perfectly sculptured body I get flutters, he undoes the buttons on my blouse and his lips find my chest he lays a trail of kisses from my breast to my belly button. I pull him back to my lips, his tongue swirls with mine while his hand slides from my waist to my already wet centre inside my jeans he smirks "I never get to you in time" I moan as he slips in a couple of fingers "Ahhh" I begin to rock against his hand "Sam....". He starts to speed up his movements "Come undone Olive!" I can't hold back anymore I cry out as he sends me over the edge "Ohhh Sam!".

He pulls his fingers out, places them in his mouth and licks them "You taste so good". This turns me on, so I buck my hips up to grind against him and I feel his hard member under his jeans. He groans, his lips find my weak spot on my neck, and he grinds against me "Sam..I need you!" he pulls back pulling my jeans and knickers with him, he stands to undo his buttons on his to take off I sit up to help he. Freeing him of his jeans and boxer I take him in my hand and run my tongue against his tip he lets out a loud groan "Ahhh..Olive" I grin before taking all of him into my mouth as his hand tangles in my hair, and he starts to thrust into my mouth each time he draws away I gently graze my teeth along him this makes it difficult for him to stand he throws his head back as he groans.

Seeing him helpless like this really makes me weak I need him, and he needs me too. He pulls away, crashes his lips to mine laying me back onto the couch his touch and kisses become more urgent neither of us can wait any longer he runs his hard member along my centre before entering me. I gasp he starts off slowly, I dig my nails into his back, each time he draws out slowly then crashes back into me hard this makes me arch off the couch "Ohhhhh Sam just like that!" he keeps this pace for a while. He unclips my bra freeing my breast, so he can run his hand against my hard nipple, I wrap my legs around his hips digging my heels into his arse making him go deeper he groans louder than expected I giggle "I hope the boys are heavy sleepers!" his lips find mine again as if to help him from being to loud "Sam faster!" I whisper against his lip and he speeds up. 

He plunges into me harder, deeper and faster I'm near the edge, I can feel he is too "Sam come with me" not long after that, we both hit our climax together and Sam collapses onto the sofa next to me "We better get you in the shower then to bed" Sam says he helps me gather our discarded clothes, and we head to the bathroom before bed.

The next morning I'm woken by a text from Sam.

'Morning gorgeous, Sorry I didn't say bye before work but I didn't want to wake you. Keira is going to send you some work as you requested via email and set you as working from home this week but take it easy! I promised the boys we could get pizza tonight if they didn't wake you so let me know what toppings you would like. Now off to a meeting with the sea witch and the CEO of Atkins. Wish me luck! I love you both see you tonight xx'

I reply.

'Morning handsome, Well next time wake me! Ok boss ;). I'll have a think and let you know later. Good luck not that you will need it with your charm ;) We love you too cya tonight! x'

My laptop is still somewhere with in one of these boxes. I spot Sam on his bedside table. I decide to load up Sam's laptop to check my emails when a small notification window comes up in the corner of the screen from Sam's inbox.

*Your appointment booking with Tiffany & Co*


	15. A Weekend by the Lake

It's been 6 weeks since I saw the email notice/communication. I didn't open the email and Sam hasn't said anything either but it’s Vivian's birthday this weekend. Sam has told his parents about us, but not about our baby. He wants to tell them in person this weekend. Vivian has planned a quiet weekend away for the family at Single Island Shores on the Seneca lake in Hector. We spent all last night packing the final bits, I'm checking over the list when I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and rest on my neat bump just as his lips brush my ears "Have we got everything?" "I think so."

We feel our princess kick against Sam's hand, "Hey Princess, Daddy's here!" He comes around to the front of me, bends down down and plants a kiss on my bump. "Are you going to be good for Mommy this weekend?" I laugh, "I would love for her not to use my bladder as a football at night." "If you could lay off the football practice that would be great." Sam says to my bump, I smile at him. He's so cute and attractive it's sexy. "Also Mommy and Daddy love you so much!" he says before placing a kiss against my bump again.

Later we arrive at Seneca lake and Carter pulls up outside a beautiful wooden chalet. We see Sam's parents waving from the balcony as we get out of the car, the boys race each other up the stairs to their grandparents. They get to the top "I won!" Mason says, "No it was me," Mickey argues. "I think it was a tie myself," I tell them as I start making my way up the stairs. I have a sweater draped over my arm which I am holding in front of my bump. Sam is close behind me as we reach the top. "Olive, so lovely to see you again!" Vivian says. "It's nice to see you again too and Happy birthday!" "Oh thank you." "Happy birthday Mom!" Sam says to her. "Thank you!" Mason Senior comes over to greet us. "Olive, Sam, nice to see you again; shall we head inside and open a bottle to start the weekend off?" he asks. I look at Sam. "Yeah, let's head inside. Me and Olive have something to tell you." Sam tells them.

We step inside, it's beautiful. There is a view of the lake out of the back of the house through a strip of sliding doors. The twins have already run off through the sliding door into the garden below. Mason Sr opens a bottle and Vivian turns to us as he pours the wine into 4 glasses. "So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Vivian asks. Sam places a hand on my lower back, turns to his parents, "We found out a few weeks ago while you were away, that Olive is pregnant!" Vivian's face lights up. "Oh my god! That is fantastic news! How far along are you?" I move my sweater out of the way, "24 weeks," I tell them. "So, you were pregnant when Sam and Sofia got married?" Mason Sr asks. "Yes I was, only I didn't know until 18 weeks," I tell him. "So, do you know if you're having a boy or girl?" Vivian asks. "Yes, Mom we are having a girl!" she screams. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both! Congratulations! Another grandchild! This is so exciting isn't Mason?" he smiles at her. "It is, sorry about my previous question. It was very rude of me. I am happy for you both and excited to have another grandchild to spoil. Congratulations! I guess you will need a soft drink now Olive!?" he smiles at me. "Yes please!" He passes each of us a glass, mine is orange juice.

"A toast to my beautiful wife on her birthday, and to our new granddaughter!" Mason Sr says. We clink glasses and the boys come running back in, "Dad, there's a fire pit where we can make s'mores!" Mickey tells us. "I guess we better get the ingredients for them" Sam says. "No need! We got everything here; Grandpa wanted to make some with you boys after dinner," Vivian says. "Awesome! Which room is ours?" Mickey asks. "Well I was thinking you boys could stay in mine and grandpa’s room to give your Dad and Olive some space," Vivian tells them. "Cool, we don't have to see Dad and Olive kiss!" Mason says.

"Let's show you the rooms!" Mason Sr says he leads you to the rooms. Sam and I have a king room overlooking the lake. "What a view!" I say looking out the floor to ceiling window. "It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the view in the room." I turn, Sam is looking at me. I playfully slap him, and he pulls me in for a kiss just as Mason walks into our room. "Yuk, see this is what I was talking about Grandma!" "Mason, that is why you never walk into a room without knocking," Vivian tells him before bringing him out.

"So how many rooms does this place have?" "I think Mom said it was 4 bedrooms. There's Mom, Dad, Mickey and Mason's room, ours, Robin’s and a spare!" "Couldn't the boys stay in the spare?" Sam looks thrown, "Erm..No mom's friend Charlotte is staying in there. She'll be here before dinner." "Oh ok, So what are we doing today then?" "Dad, has arranged for us to go jet skiing on the lake; but he didn't know you were pregnant when he reserved it. I'll see if we can do something else." "No, you boys go, I'll watch from the side lines. The boys will love it. I'll feel bad if they have to miss out on jet skiing because of me." He smiles at me. "You know you are amazing right? Always putting Mickey and Mason first." "I have my selfish reasons." "Like what?" "The smiles on their faces and hopefully me and their dad might have our own fun later?" He smirks then wraps me in his arms. "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," he kisses me then our princess kicks which Sam fills against his abs. "Ok princess, I'll back away from mommy now," I laugh.

Later Sam, Mickey, Mason, Mason Sr, and Robin are whizzing around Seneca lake on their jet skis. I don't know what it is, only seeing Sam on one makes him look so sexy. I'm getting hot just watching him! Vivian and I are laid on a couple of sun loungers watching them. "Olive, I want you to know I am really happy you and Sam are together. I know it's cliche to say this but, I can see you truly make him happy and the twins deeply love you. I never thought I'd see him like this again after Elena." "Thank you. He makes me unbelievably happy too! They are two amazing kids. I love them" She smiles at me.

"So, do you have a photo of my new grandchild?" "Yes of course" I grab my bag and pull out the scan photo and hand it to her. "Aww! They’re amazing, these scans are, aren't they? Pregnancy treating you ok?" "Yeah only had a bit of sickness and I fainted a couple of times. The second time was when we found out." "Wow, that's pretty far on were you late? Between us girls, I thought it was best the boys stay in our room as I remember in my pregnancy around 24 weeks. You become, how can I put this without sounding low-class and offensive? You develop a deeper want for a certain activity?" "Oh wow, I understand what you are trying to say. Thank you, and no I was on birth control and still getting a visit from aunt flo," she laughs.

After a day on the lake, we are getting ready for dinner. I call out to Sam; who's in the ensuite taking a shower. "Sam, I'm not sure what dress to wear?" He comes into the bedroom with just a towel around his waist. His hair still wet and water droplets still on his chest running down his abs. All of a sudden I'm thirsty. I bite my lip as I stare at him, I don't hear what he says. "Olive, did you hear me?" he snaps me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, what?" He smirks. "I said the blue dress is perfect." "I was talking to your mom earlier, and she basically said around this time of pregnancy women become very horny," he laughs. "Is that right?" "Today when you were on that jet ski all I could think about was how hot you looked, and now I just want to rip that towel off and ride you!" He walks over to me, "Really? Well, I think we have 15 minutes before we need to head out...."

I cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss, my hand slide down to the towel unwrapping it and letting it fall to the floor. I let my knickers fall with them too, as I push Sam onto the bed and straddle him. He comes up for a kiss, I slip my hand between us. He's already hard. I know I'm already wet. I guide him to my entrance then he's inside me. I start to ride him hard knowing our time is limited he groans, which makes me cry out. 

His lips nip my ear lobe. "We should have locked the door," I smirk. "I thought the rule was knock before you enter?" "Well we better make you come before we find out if it's true or not." He bucks his hips upwards. “I'm not going to last another second. Sam can feel I'm close, so he covers my mouth with his hand to be a sound-blocking device to my moans. "Mmmmggggfff!" I'm spent, and he isn't far behind he bites my shoulder as he sent over the edge. Panting, I crawl off him. "So you become more horny around this time?" He asks and I laugh. "Apparently."

5 minutes later, we are about to sit down for dinner and the doorbell goes. Sam gets up with a huge grin. "I'll get it!" before anyone can protest he's gone. I hear voices, I remember Sam saying Charlotte was coming around this time. I hear footsteps walking our way when Sam rounds the corner. He has the biggest smile on his face, then I look behind him. I know those people! It's my parents. I get up from the table and smash together with my dad. "Hey Bubble, Did you miss us?"


	16. An Evening on the Docks

"What are you doing here?" "Well, we got a call from this generous guy here offering to fly us out!" dad says as he taps Sam on the back. I look at Sam, "But how did you get their number?" "That day, over 6 weeks ago, when I walked Jenny out I asked her for your parents number." (This guy is everything generous, thoughtful, loving, sexy, caring and protective. God I now want him stupid pregnancy hormones! I think to myself.) "Thank you!" I place a kiss on his lips. I turn to my parents, "Since you are here, now would be a good time to tell you. I'm pregnant! 24 weeks in fact. We are expecting a little girl!" Mom screams, "Oh bubble this...this," Mom can't get her words out she's crying. "Olive, I think what your Mom is trying to say is this is brilliant news," Dad says. Mom nods. "Sorry, these are happy tears, Bubble! Congratulations!" Mom pulls in both me and Sam.

"Thanks Mrs Schuyler," Sam says. "None of that! It's Nevaeh," Mom says. "Same goes for me, its Alex," Dad says. "Well, Nevaeh and Alex you are just in time for dinner. Let me introduce to everyone." Sam ushers them to the table and goes round introducing them to everyone before we take our seats again. I grab Sam's hand as he takes a seat next to me and entwine my fingers through his. He smiles at me, I mouth "Thank you" to him, and he pulls my hand to his lips and plants a kiss on my knuckles. "Aww how cute are those two?" I hear Mom say from across the table.

"So how are you boys feeling about becoming big brothers?" my Dad asks Mickey and Mason. "Yeah, ok I guess," Mickey says. Sam looks concerned before asking, "You guess?" "Me and Mason were talking. We are happy we are getting a little sister its just...." He looks down sad then Mason speaks up, "She will have Olive as her Mom, and we won't." "Oh Buddy!" Sam goes round to hug them both. "You know no one is trying to replace your Mom right? What have I always told you?" Mason speaks, "People never truly died as long as you keep them alive in your heart!" My heart breaks for them. "Dad, we know that, but we want Olive to be our Mom too." Mickey says, "Yeah, we can have two Moms, right Dad?" Mason chips in Sam looks over to me with a smile. "If it's ok with you both. Me and Olive will talk about this later? After Grandmas birthday meal?" "Ok, Dad," Mason and Mickey say at the same time.

Sam comes over to take his seat next to me. A while later we are singing happy birthday to Vivian as she blows out her candles. After cake and s'mores it's the boys bedtime. "Come on you two lets get you to bed!" Sam says, "Sam, if you don't mind would it be ok if I put them to bed? I just thought maybe it would be a nice way to get to know them both?" My Dad asks, "Yeah, That would be awesome," Mickey says "Please Dad," chimes Mason. "If you don't mind that would be great!" Sam tells him. The boys run off excited, Sam turns to me "The boys seem to like your Dad!" "Did you not see them pulling faces at each other during dinner?" "No?" "He loves kids. I think it's because he's a big kid at heart." I smile at him.

“Olive, what they said earlier about them wanting you to be their Mom, if it's too much I understand and....." "Samuel Dalton, I think I've made it pretty clear I adore those two. No, I'm not here to replace there Mom nor will I try. But I will always be there for them no matter what!" he pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. "So, if I was to ask you if you would like to adopt them, your answer would be?" I pull away to look at Sam to see if he's serious "Sam, are you sure?" "Olive, other than my parents and Carter, you are the only one that I trust them with and who gets them. If anything ever happened to me, they would have you." "Sam, Of course. I would love to but as long as the twins are ok with it!" he smiles "I'll ask them tomorrow," he says. Then pulls me in for a soft kiss.

I feel the sun beaming through and the heat on my back. I turn to cuddle up with Sam to find an empty bed, I grab my phone of the bedside table it's a little after 8am. I get up take a shower and make my way down to the kitchen. I can smell something cooking, as I enter the kitchen Mom is cooking and the boys are watching her sat at the breakfast bar opposite. "Morning!" I say, "Morning Bubble! I'm just making your favourite fruit waffles," she smiles. "Olive, they smell amazing." I take a seat next to them. "That's because they are! Is dad up yet?" "I think so Bubble." "Have you seen Sam?" The boys smile, "Erm, I think he and your Dad have gone to get more bananas for the waffles." "Oh ok, So boys do you know the plan for today?"

"I was thinking maybe a walk, canoeing for the boys and you girls could make use of the hot tub?" Mason Sr. says as he enters the room. "That sounds cool Grandpa," Mickey says. "I can't think of better after a walk," I say. Mom nods. The front door opens, Sam and my Dad walk in laughing, "Did you get the bananas?" I ask, Sam looks confused as does Dad. "Don't tell me you forgot them?" Mom says, "Oh yeah sorry! We were looking at a place to go fishing," Dad says. "Yeah, we got distracted sorry," Sam says. "Its fine!" Mom tells him.

Sam makes his way over to me "How long have you been up?" "About half an hour. I turned over and you weren't there." "Yeah, sorry you just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." He smiled before leaning in to whisper, "Shall we tell Mickey and Mason what we talked about last night?" "Yeah, but away from everyone?" "Sure, well take them into the garden after breakfast".

After breakfast Sam asks the twins to come down to the garden with us, we take a seat at the outside table. "Are we in trouble?" Mickey asks. Sam laughs, "No, you aren't in trouble. I was talking to Olive last night, and she has agreed but only if it's ok with you both to adopt you," Sam says. "Adopt us?" Mason asks. "Yeah, so basically she will legally have parental responsibility over you both." "So we can call her Mom?" Mickey asks, "If you are all ok with that?" both boys nod I smile and my eyes well-up. "Olive, did we upset you?" Mason asks, "No, just happy and my hormones are all over the place." They both come over and hug me. "So we all in agreement?" Sam asks the boys. "Yeah!" Mason says. "Double yeah!" Mickey chips in. "Great, I'll get the ball rolling," Sam says then wraps his arms round all of us.

After a day walking and spending the afternoon in the hot tub, I'm in our room getting dressed for dinner. I hear the door open, it’s Sam. As he walks in, he has his blue suit trouser on and a crisp white shirt. "Oh, is dinner formal?" he smiles. "I don't know, as me and you are going out for dinner somewhere else, just the two of us." "Ok, where are we going?" "It's a surprise!" "Ok I'll go with the pink dress then." "Perfect, I'll meet you down stairs," he leaves.

20 Minutes later I meet Sam down stairs. He's stood by the door with a huge smile and one white rose. "Hey beautiful!" "Sam, what is this?" "This is me spoiling my beautiful and amazing girlfriend." He takes my hand and lifts it to kiss lips. "Ms. Olivia Nova Schuyler, will you join me for dinner?" I smile at him "Samuel Dalton, I would love to join you for dinner!" "Great, lets go!" He leads me out the chalet and down the stairs. We are walking for about 5 minutes then Sam stops me. "Olive, I'm going to need to blindfold you now. But don't worry I'll be right here to lead you to our destination." "Sam, if you wanted to blindfold me you should have done it back in the bedroom!" he laughs. "I'll keep that in mind for next time," he winks before he blindfolds me.

It's dark. He takes my hands and begins to walk for a couple minutes then suddenly we stop. He lets go of my hands. I feel his lips brush my ear, "We are here, are you ready?" I smile and nod. He pulls off my blindfold. It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. Then I see it, a small dock all lit up with candles, white rose petals scattered and a little picnic basket with a blanket and cushions. "Sam, oh my god this is beautiful!" "No, you are Olive." He takes my hand and leads us to the cushions we sit. He opens the picnic basket and pulls out two wine glasses an fills them with orange juice.

We clink glasses, "Sam this is so lovely. Thank you!" "No need to thank me Olive I love you and wanted to show you how much." I lean over to place a kiss on his lips. "It's perfect!" We start to dig in to the picnic basket there is so much food. "This weekend has been amazing, my Mom and Dad are here, the twins melted my heart earlier and this here with you. There's nothing that can make it anymore perfect." "I'm glad you're happy. That is all I want. But, I think you're wrong about nothing making this weekend more perfect." "Mr Dalton, are you being kinky?" he laughs. "No, nothing like that. Olive do you remember when Sofia came to the penthouse?" I roll my eyes "Yes?" "She wasn't just there to talk about the business." "Oh?" "She was also there because she's with someone else now, and she found a way to speed up the annulment." "Wow! Really?" "Yeah, and as of a week ago today I'm no longer a married man." "Oh my god Sam! I'm so happy for you!" "Thanks, I am too. It's nice to be finally free of the worst mistake I have ever made!" he smiles.

"I bet it felt like a weight has been lifted." "Yeah, I'm so ready to make start the next chapter in my life. Olive will you walk to the end of the dock with me? We can't see the sun set from here." "Of course." We stand and walk to the end. We stand just watching the sunset. "It's so beautiful Sam." "It is which is perfect." He pulls away from me, but I'm so mesmerized by the sun it takes me a few seconds to realise.

"Sam?" I turn he's no longer standing, he's down on one knee holding out a little blue box. "Sam what....?" "Olivia Nova Schuyler, from the moment we met I've felt this energy that just pulls me towards you. I haven't felt anything like that for years. You have brightened up my life and made me take control of it. You're a beautiful woman inside and out and you are going to be the best Mom I could wish for. Our babies are so luckily to have you. You make me so happy I can't stop smiling when I see you. I can't live another day without asking you. So, Olive will you marry me?"

"Sam, Yes! Yes! Yes!!" He places the ring on my finger, "So that's a Yes?" I pull him up and crash my lips to his. He picks me up and spins me round, "Olive, I can't believe you said yes!" "Of course I was going to say yes!" we kiss again. "How long have you been planning this?" "Well, a little over a month. I wasn't planning on doing it here, but once your Mom and Dad said they’d come, I thought it was the perfect time. I only asked your Dad this morning!" "No! What if he said no?" he laughs. "I used some of that Sam Dalton charm you're always on about." I laugh, "I told you it works!" "I guess it does. I love you Olive." "I love you too Sam, and I can't wait to be your wife," he kisses me again.

"Hey, do you think anyone will see us if we get a little naked under those blankets?" he smirks at my question. "It is pretty dark now, and if we are under the blankets no one will see anything." "Ok, great lets go to test that theory." I wink at him and he smiles "Olive Schuyler soon to be Dalton, you will be the death of me one day."

That's it for TNA - After the Wedding. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much I have writing it! Thank you for your support. Keep an eye out as I don't think that's the last we see of Sam and Olive!


End file.
